Time trainer 2:the mightiest army
by Lord Silo
Summary: rowan returns for more action. this time in 1960's johto and he's bringing a hot girl with him, but with rising team galactic creating mind control devices rowan will have to stop them before their army of legendary pokemon destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

Time trainer 2:the mightiest army

chapter 1

The moon glowed with it's beautiful radiance and seemed to be scolding rowan for getting into problems with dialga at the wrong time. rowan the king of his kingdom back in the year 1247 had been having problems with time travel. first he went to kanto in the year 2010. now he was stuck in johto in the year 1967 thanks to stupid dialga. he trudged through going to leave when the door of a nearby house opened and out came the most beautiful girl rowan had ever seen. she had long brown hair with black eyes and the finest body a teenage girl could have. "haven't seen you around before. you new here? she asked. "yeah." "why don't you come in you don't look so good." "thanks." rowan walked into her house and she led him to a couch."sit here i''l be right back." she left the room and returned a few seconds later with another person. he was a tall guy with blond hair that was thinning out and glasses with a suit and instead of a jacket he wore a labcoat. "hello my name is professor elm. this is my daughter diana." rowan shook professor elm's hand and then sat back down. rowan then spent the next hour telling the professor and diana everything that had happened to him since he left his palace that day in 1247. the professor look puzzled and diana was purely skeptical. "well what you're saying is possible. i believe you ." "thank you professor." "listen rowan why don't you stay here for tonight,tomorrow i'll get you a new outfit and you can take a starter pokemon and go on a journey. clues from your time could be anywhere. diana take him to the extra space." the extra space was a cool little nook near the attic and if rowan wanted to he could open the covering over the nook and sleep under the stars. feeling exhausted rowan got undressed and went to sleep. the next morning rowan went downstairs to find diana eating alone at the table."where's your dad." "important business, emergency." "oh." "my dad said to take you shopping for your new outfit. we better hurry though." the kids walked out and were about to leave town when professor elm came out from the path to cherrygrove city. i managed to handle the research business and you'll be glad to know i got rowan's outfit. rowan changed in the lab. it was a dark red sweater with black jeans and dark blue sneakers. his pack was now a red backpack. this thing though was huge. "so what do you think?." rowan chuckled. "it's cool professor." the professor flushed with joy. "now choose a pokemon. there's cyndaquill, totodile and chikorita." "i'll take cyndaquill." rowan picked up the pokeball while diana took totodile. the two walked out for their journey through johto. rowan took out his pokedex and saw the screen was blank. it was not turning on either. diana asked what it was and rowan explained that the pokedex had been created in the 90's by the kanto professor samuel oak."it's not working. that's weird." they reached cherrygrove city and were about to move on and when they got to the path leading out of cherrygrove a young man that looked just like the professor but with better hair blocked the road. "move dweeb "diana said to the boy. "who's he "asked rowan. "that's my brother jeremy elm." "hey jeremy you wanna battle?" "fine". jeremy threw his pokeball yelling "go chikorita. rowan threw his bringing out cyndaquill. "cyndaquill use ember." the small pellets of flame struck chikorita. chikorita quickly fell after that one attack. "wow jeremy you are such a piece of shit trainer man." diana and rowan laughed while jeremy left to heal chikorita. "that was too easy i hope he toughens up "said rowan. "nah he's been a trainer for a year and a half and the guy can't even beat falkner the first gym leader in violet city." "wow." the kids continued and by night they made it to violet city. as rowan got into bed at the pokemon center he remembered that tomorrow would be his 15th birthday. he would celebrate by training at sprout tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Time trainer 2:the mightiest army

chapter 2

rowan awoke abruptly after hearing his door open. diana walked in with nothing but her bra and panties on. "i came in to wake you the fuck up. i can hear your snoring upstairs." "why are you like that?" "because this is how i sleep, jackass." she then went into his bag and pulled out his pokedex. "this thing works fine what were you talking about?it even says today's your 15th birthday." "what?" "yeah look." "whoa." the pokedex had more space now. there were over 100 new empty slots for pokemon data. "how the hell?" "maybe it's because you've been jumping through time so maybe some mystical energy or some bullshit like that got inside your pokedex and magically updated it." rowan glared at her, got dressed and walked out. "where are you going birthday boy?" "im gonna go train at sprout tower." "wait ." she caught up now fully dressed in her new outfit which happened to be a pink jacket with a tee shirt underneath that clung tightly to her well developed chest and jeans with pink sneakers too. this girl looked good and she knew it. "let's go train and then have a feast for your birthday cause you're stupid ass didn't let me eat." "well you didn't have to come." at this she blushed slightly and looked away. they walked in and saw an old sage drinking tea next to a huge column. "excuse me but what is that thing?" rowan said to the sage as he pointed at the column."that young one is the base of this tower. it keeps it standing upright." the kids wowed in amazement and walked up to the next floor. up there the kids found two sages arguing. "that child beat you faster" said one while the other simply repeated him. seconds later with neither sage showing signs of stopping diana screamed "shut the fuck up both of you!" both sages turned around and glared at diana. "who are you anyway little girl?" "excuse me, im a little girl? what about you two pussys fighting about who's weaker." rowan laughed and the sages turned red. "shut up, the both of us will send you kids running." "tag battle time pretty boy." rowan nodded and pulled out a pokeball. both sages threw out bellsprouts. diana went and threw out her totodile. "i take it that's the only pokemon you have? asked rowan. "obviously"asnwered diana. rowan then proceeded to throw out charmeleon. "where did you get that?" asked diana. "from kanto obviously." both sages spoke at the same time. "bellsprout use razor leaf." the sharp leaves flew at totodile and knocked it right out. diana returned totodile and walked out. "charmeleon use flamethrower." the flames finished the sage's and they too left. rowan returned charmeleon and went downstairs. "hey diana what happened?" "im gonna go fight some wild pokemon to toughen up totodile for this place, i'll see you later." "okay." rowan went back upstairs and to the next floor. this floor was empty but as rowan walked to the next floor he coudn't help but wonder if there was someone or something else on this floor with him. he turned around quickly and saw a ghastly behind him. the pokedex got data on it and then rowan stared it down. it just floated there not even taking it's eyes off of rowan. rowan threw out charmeleon once more. "charmeleon use flamethrower. the rush of flames hit ghastly and rowan took advantage of ghastly's surprise at the attack and threw an empty pokeball. the ball hit ghastly and converted it to red light as the light now containing ghastly retracted into the pokeball. it snapped closed and wriggled a few times. finally the button in the middle flashed red and the ball sat still. with a new pokemon on his team rowan picked up the ball and went upstairs. there was only two people up here. jeremy with a bayleef and one sage. the old man spoke."congratulations child you and your bayleef have won. take this hm. of course you need the violet city badge to use it but here you go anyway." jeremy thanked the old man and passed rowan on his way to the stairs. "im gonna kick your ass the next time we battle" jeremy told rowan as he left. rowan grimaced and walked over to the old man. "hello i am the elder sage here in sprout tower. i know you are here to collect this hm but first a match. in this battle i shall check the bond between you and your pokemon. the elder then threw out a bellsprout. "you too?" asked rowan. then rowan threw out his charmeleon. "bellsprout use vine whip. the vine quickly grasped charmeleon. "charmeleon use flamethrower. the flames traveled forward and knocked out bellsprout. the elder returned bellsprout and threw out hoothoot. the bird flew over and the elder commanded it to use peck. it continously pecked away at charmeleon. it quickly became angry and used rage. the hoothoot flew across the room. it hit the wall and fell. then the elder returned hoothoot and threw out a weepinbell. "weepinbell usepoison powder." charmeleon cancel that out with flamethrower. the flames finished weepinbell. that last effort helped charmeleon as began glowing white. the elder watched as rowan's charizard stood in front of his very eyes. "this is fantastic said rowan. he returned charizard and collected the hm and left. it was still midday so rowan healed his team and then went to find diana. she walked out the path to union cave and smiled at him. "im totally ready to take on those loser sages. so how did you do?" i caught a ghastly, beat the elder and charmeleon evolved. "sweet man. now let's eat." they ate like crazy at a nearby restaraunt and then went back to the pokemon center. they were sitting in the rec room watching tv when diana spoke. "you know there's a carnival here tonight, it's gonna be right outside the alph ruins." "you wanna go?" diana beamed at him and said "sure. although before that they also have a public pool around here and i wanna go." rowan chuckled."fine." the kids went to their rooms and changed and then ran to the pool. rowan had learned about these from gary. they were like the sea or the ocean just contained and much smaller. rowan jumped in and began swimming laps. everybody was helping set up the carnival so the kids were alone in the pool. they swam around wrestled as diana constantly tried to drag rowan underwater. an hour later the both of them were lounging around floating on their backs. rowan looked over and saw diana's huge breast sticking skyward and for not paying attention he floated in the wall. "ouch, shit" he said. "what happened?" "nothing." diana smiled knowing exactly what had happened. she pulled the top piece of her bathing suit down a little so as to give rowan more to look at. rowan now struggled to hide his boner as diana swam towards him. "everything okay rowan?" "im fine diana." she smiled at him and grabbed his boner. "you sure." rowan stuttered as her hand stroked his cock. "yyyy-eah im fine." just then the lifeguard came out of the hut near the pool, pulling up his pants. behind him a girl who had nothing but a towel on walked out the hut and left. the lifeguard cleared his throat and rowan felt diana's hand let go of his boner. "you kids gotta get, cause im closing this shit hole early to get to the carnival." as diana climbed out the lifeguard watched stunned as her huge and glisteningly wet tits bounced in the top piece of her bathing suit as she got out. rowan climbed out next making sure to slightly turn so the lifeguard would no notice his boner. the kids walked on to the pokemon center changed and spent the rest of the day shopping for supplies. night came quickly and they left on their way to the huge carnival.


	3. Chapter 3

Time trainer 2: the mightiest army

Chapter 3

Far away from the carnival in an area near the rough terrain of mount silver was the base of operations for team galactic. Men in gray walking the halls all with blue hallway was empty as Robert ran through looking for some sort of communication device. He had hidden inside team galactic only to be able to destroy them from the inside out. The building of course was very different than the rest of the region, holding tech that the people of the 60's could only dream of. He found a computer like device and typed in violet city. Robert only knew of rowan's whereabouts because there was a magma spy that the teams had set onto him. Robert scanned the screen as shots of each street in the city came into view. He finally saw rowan just outside of violet city and had to switch to the cameras in the alph ruins. From an arch high above Robert had a clear view. He zoomed in and saw Robert conversing with a strikingly beautiful young lady. So that's her" Robert muttered to himself. He watched as she embraced rowan and chuckled when rowan pushed her away. Robert turned up the volume and just caught rowan speaking. "Diana you are way too perverted, just stop we're at a fucking carnival for Christ sake." "Sheesh you are so uptight rowan you need to relax" she told him. "Fuck you." Robert watched as rowan moved away to the popcorn stand. "Damn he's weird thought Robert. "I'd bang that girl anywhere, anyday, anytime I don't give a fuck." Although Robert wasn't surprised when Diana walked out early clutching rowan's hand. Robert switched off the device. He wouldn't be able to reach rowan until he could prove he was strong enough to leave through the dangerous wild that was near mount silver. From the other side of the building a member of team darkflame was using a device of her own. Selena was checking a small gps device that been put into her and her sisters after all three of them had been born. Right now Helen was still okay. Wandering kanto looking for some way to go back in time. But Alana… was still missing. Selena shuddered in rage as she recounted how her sister died. The device told her Alana was supposed to be alive, but nobody could've survived that fall. Even this gps was bogus. She got up and went to the commander office. Inside flashflame, and cyrus were sitting around a table discussing plans for johto when selena walked in. "what is it that you need" asked flashflame. "I need to leave, I hate this place. I need to find my family." Her eyes began to tear and cyrus looked away. "My darling go search for your sisters. Get Helen first and bring her here so she can recover as you have. Then you may search for Alana. If she still lives." Selena glared at flashflame as she said "my sister may already be dead I only need Helen." Selena walked out and packed her stuff. She put on a new outfit for hiking which was boots with tight jeans that clung to her and a long sleeve shirt that also clung to her. The shirt was too small but the more her shape showed through the better. She put on a short sleeved jacket of the red color and went back to flashflame. He waved his hand and a small portal appeared. "Dialga has constricted my powers 2010 kanto is the only place I can go." Selena walked through as the portal quickly closed. There was a flash of light and there selena stood on a chilly December morning in lavender town. Luckily so as not to attract attention she had appeared behind the pokemon tower. She walked on while looking at her gps device. Selena threw out her pidgeot who she had recently trained in johto and flew over to her sister who was hidden somewhere deep inside saffron city. Meanwhile Helen woke up in a dark room. She sat there trying to let her eyes adjust. When she could finally see, she saw this was no room. It was a huge chamber. Above was a cracked ceiling with huge pieces falling down. But even still behind those pieces was rock. Somehow Helen had gotten trapped in the sewers under the rubble of silph co which dialga had knocked down. She stumbled through the dark tunnels looking for an exit. She threw off her jacket and walked on. The tattered jacket fell into the water and floated away. Even her bra had gotten ruined but knowing she couldn't leave topless that stood on. She walked through and saw a bright light ahead. It was another chamber, but this one was filled with light. Someone was attempting to break through the rock. Suddenly a hyper beam blasted through and Helen giggled with pure delight as her sister came down to free her. They both got on pidgeot and blasted off into the cold air. Helen could fell the wind and goosebumps appeared all over her chest. Her sister handed her a change of clothes that were much like her own and then both of the devilish vixens flew off to search for their sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Time trainer 2: the mightiest army

Chapter 4

Rowan woke early the next morning and decided to train. He grimaced as he recalled the events of the previous night. Diana and he had spent the entire night talking getting to know each other. Of course rowan had made one wrong move (which had been letting his eyes wander over Diana's cleavage) and then Diana tried yet again for sex but only grasped his length and then rowan left the room. He was puzzled; although he wanted to have sex with her something just didn't feel right. She was too forward, too willing, like if her life depended on it. At this thought he chuckled and stopped dwelling on her. After his morning training he healed his team and then went to the gym, inside three young men were standing in the middle of the gym discussing something in hushed terms. Rowan walked forth and all three turned around. The young man in the middle spoke. "You must be here to challenge me for the zephyr badge." He was tall with a white jacket and blue shirt underneath that matched his hair. He spoke once more. "My name is falkner I'm the gym leader. Are you ready? "Let's get this started." Falkner threw a pokeball yelling "go pidgey." The small brown bird flew out. Rowan threw his pokeball calling "come on out cyndaquil. "Pidgey use wing attack." Pidgey flew towards cyndaquil and got a direct hit. Pidgey then flew up as Falkner commanded it to use another wing attack. "Cyndaquil dodge that and use ember. The small orbs of flame hit pidgey in a barrage of heat. The orbs smacked pidgey on and on. "Pidgey move now!" pidgey flew away and went higher up into the air. "Now pidgey use gust." The gust was strong and lifted cyndaquil off its feet throwing it into wall of the gym. "Pidgey another wing attack." Pidgey flew in for yet another direct shot. "Cyndaquil ember once more." The orbs hit pidgey again and pidgey fell in exhaustion. It wasn't done but it was close to. "Pidgey use sand attack." Pidgey flew forward at lightning speed meanwhile allowing its feet to drag on the ground. The attack threw dirt right in cyndaquil's face. The flames on cyndaquil's back exploded up as cyndaquil became enraged. "Cyndaquil use ember." A blinded cyndaquil shot out more fiery orbs but all of them missed as it shot wildly around the gym. Falkner smiled as he said "pidgey use wing attack." Pidgey's wings slammed right into cyndaquil. Falkner was under the impression that cyndaquil was still blinded, but Pidgey's wings had cleaned cyndaquil's face. Suddenly cyndaquil's flames on its back reared up and a wave of flame flew out its mouth as it used flamethrower. The flames hit and finished pidgey. Falkner then returned pidgey. Falkner then threw out another ball, yelling "go pidgeotto." Pidgey's evolved form flew out and stood across from cyndaquil. Rowan was about to make the first move when the ground began shaking. The ground's shaking was becoming so violent that the gym was experiencing what could only be described as some kind of earthquake. Suddenly a huge crack appeared along the length of the gym's opposite wall. Both Falkner and rowan returned their pokemon as a huge drill blasted through the wall of the gym. Both trainers stood in shock as a stocky and short man jumped out the drill. He had glasses and a filthy brown coat with hair on the sides of his head only and a huge beak like nose. He chuckled nervously as the drill stopped. Suddenly he spoke. "Falkner I know you have the sphere of arridia, hand it over." "What? Are you talking about this? As Falkner said this he pulled out a small purple orb out his pocket. The little man stood still as if analyzing Falkner and then charged him. Both men went down. The little creep grabbed the orb and ran back to his drill which began to power up. Just as Falkner got up the drill went down into the dirt. The two were going to give chase when Jeremy ran in, and close behind him was Diana. The two joined rowan and Falkner and all four jumped down the tunnel the little guy had made. After a few minutes they were running blind with no light whatsoever. They could not hear the drill anymore and prayed they hadn't made any turns in the dark. They kept moving forward and saw the tunnel's end. They looked up and saw that the drill had gone vertical and broke through the surface. Sunlight was shining down from high up. Rowan threw out charizard and they all flew up. The going was tough because charizard's wings were too big, but they finally made it. Rowan returned charizard and the four of them stood stock still wondering where they were. There were trees all around and straight ahead was a small building with no more than three floors. The group walked forward and entered. They walked into a kind of lobby. There was no staircase or elevator and the four wondered how to reach the top. They searched around and Diana gasped in shock as a huge piece of the wall slid out. It fell on the floor and simply disappeared. Diana moved forward and saw a small black pod sitting on a pedestal. She attempted to pick it up but it seemed stuck. She continued to pull and then the pod began glowing and the floor fell apart. All Diana could do was scream as she plummeted towards whatever was down there. The three guys heard her and ran to the hole in the wall. Jeremy jumped down after her quickly disappearing in the dark. Falkner and rowan simply looked at each other shrugged and followed suit. Rowan's curiosity took hold of him as he pondered what was waiting for them in the darkness below.


	5. Chapter 5

Time trainer 2: the mightiest army

Chapter 5

Rowan made the jump and landed on soft ground. It's current state allowed rowan to jump down without injury. Falkner landed beside him and the two ran forward. They came out on a ledge overlooking a sort of chamber/ cave. Below were commanders Charon and Saturn of team galactic. Saturn taller with blue hair styled as if he desperately wanted to be wolverine from the x-men, while Charon with his magenta hair and small stature stood conversing with him. Rowan couldn't tell what Saturn's gender was, but now was not the time to care. "Saturn now that we have the orb of arridia we can duplicate lord Cyrus's special weapon. One for each grunt of team galactic, and for the commanders as well." "Excellent work melman" Saturn said to the drill man. The little man beamed and his smile faltered as Saturn quickly pulled out a gun and shot melman in the head. "Let's go to Lord Cyrus" suggested Charon. "Certainly." The two walked off deeper underground. Rowan and Falkner quietly followed. In the chamber beyond rowan and Falkner found a jet rising out of the huge chamber. At the bottom was a black sort of box dangling there. "Let's give chase" rowan said as he threw out charizard. Charizard blasted out and flew out after the jet. Both of them were headed right for the jet. Charizard quickly flew towards the jet. Inside both Charon and Saturn were trying to contact Cyrus. "Charizard use dragon rage." The huge ball of energy ripped into the side of the jet. The commanders were having trouble controlling the flight path of the jet. Charon snuck over to the back of the jet, grabbed a parachute and jumped off. Fire was crawling along the jet now as it began to quickly descend. Saturn jumped out the jet activating his pair of jet boots as he fell. He laughed as he flew away. Charon on the other hand was being pushed by a gust of wind landing near the alph ruins or ruins of alph. He unhooked the parachute and dropped down. For such a portly man he landed as if he were a phantom. Unfortunately his weight along with the fact that he had dropped from such high altitude made the weak rock below him crack and he screamed as he plummeted down into the ruins. Meanwhile rowan had jumped onto the jet to find Jeremy and Diana while Falkner and charizard chased down Saturn. Rowan ran through the jet hearing yells from the back. He found that the box had been raised and lay in the back. He banged on it till it opened and Jeremy and Diana tumbled out. The three kids ran out and found charizard waiting for them with Falkner and a bound Saturn on top. The three kids hopped on and landed near the alph ruins. Rowan returned charizard and Saturn fell on his ass. They were about to question him when from the sky came a crobat. The final evolved form of zubat flew down and in one swoop freed Saturn from the ropes. Saturn smiled as from high above a man landed down in front of Saturn. The kids and Falkner stood stunned as the mighty lord Cyrus stood before them. He was a tall man with a shock of blue hair and faint wrinkles near his cheeks. He wore a black vest with black pants and a gray jacket on top of that with a yellow g branded on one side. Cyrus pulled out a machine gun and fired on rowan and the others. They scattered and took cover. They were okay except for Falkner who took a bullet to the arm. He held a piece of his shirt to his wound to staunch the bleeding as Cyrus flew away with Saturn. As soon as they had gotten a good distance from the kids Cyrus and Saturn took out two black guns with purple domes where the bullets should have come out. "Good thing I had two before you obtained the orb of arridia" said Cyrus. They both pointed to the woodland and shot. The whole place rumbled while they flew away to complete Cyrus's grand plan. Out in the wild the kids and Falkner were hurrying toward violet city. Upon arriving Falkner received immediate medical attention. While they fixed him up the kids got their pokemon healed and rested in the pokemon center. The following morning Falkner walked up to rowan as he and Diana were about to leave. "Rowan take this." Rowan smiled as he took the zephyr badge from Falkner. "Thanks Falkner." "No problem man." Falkner waved them off as they continued on the road this time to azalea town.


	6. Chapter 6

Time trainer 2: the mightiest army

Chapter 6

The road seemed to stretch on and on as rowan and Diana trudged through the road to union cave. The grass was irritating him as they walked through the wild. They made it to the pokemon center before the cave and a kid ran past them screaming his head off. Rowan went after him and found the kid hiding behind a tree. The boy's sobs were making him tremble. "What happened?" at rowan's question the boy looked up and pouted. "My big brother and I went into union cave so he could catch me a pokemon but then we went deeper into the cave and a huge green pokemon with a kind of blue diamond shaped mark on it's chest started attacking us. Rowan's confusion was obvious as he spoke. "I'll help you find your brother let's go." Diana came out heard the story and came along. The three of them walked in and found it was pitch black inside. Diana pulled a book of matches out of her bag and lit one. The small fire wouldn't last long but with it they could navigate. "Over there we went that way." The little boy pointed over to a crack in the wall of the cave. They all went in and the boy seemed to shake with overwhelming fear. The match suddenly went out. "Shit". Diana's fingers had been burned. She struck another match and they moved on. The cave seemed as if it were shrinking. Across from them was a huge wall with some kind of hieroglyphics all over it. The symbols on the wall were so strange. Rowan ran his hand over the wall lightly in case he messed something up. The little boy walked forward into another part of union cave, beyond the wall. Rowan and Diana followed close behind as with tears down his cheeks the boy stood in the entrance to a huge chamber. In the chamber were Jeremy and Charon. Jeremy spoke. "You bastard, where did you put that kid you grabbed." Charon began laughing. Rowan and Diana came out and Charon moved back a few steps. Charon threw a pokeball yelling "go onix." The huge pokemon came out and roared. Jeremy threw out his pokeball yelling "go bayleef." Chikorita's evolved form came out in a flash of light. "Onix use double edge." Onix rushed towards bayleef, and bayleef just barely dodged the attack as onix slammed into the cave wall. "Bayleef use vine whip and lash him." The vines were onix's punishment as it cried out in pain and fell unconscious. Charon returned onix and ran away. Jeremy returned Bayleef and the kids gave chase. For a portly man Charon moved quickly and by the time the kids caught up with him Charon had a gun out. The same one that Cyrus and Saturn had had. He pulled the trigger and a beam came out and spread like a sound wave. Behind him was an older boy sitting in the corner. The little boy ran to him and they left together as a huge pokemon blasted out the wall. Rowan pulled out his pokedex and the little voice said "tyranitar, the last evolutionary form of larvitar, this pokemon is so powerful that if it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries river, maps must be redrawn afterward. The huge pokemon matched the boys description. "Rowan we'll have to take him down together" said Jeremy. Jeremy threw out Bayleef and rowan threw out wartortle, while Diana threw out her totodile. Bayleef gave a constant serving of razor leaf, while wartortle and totodile kept spraying tyranitar with water gun. Tyranitar became enraged and used hyper beam. Bayleef smashed against the wall and blacked out, while wartortle and totodile got thrown back and got back up. "Wartortle use water pulse." A ball of water appeared in front of wartortle's mouth and it flew towards tyranitar. As soon as the water hit tyranitar exploded in a burst of water all over tyranitar. Totodile threw itself at tyranitar smacked it away. Totodile smacked against the wall and got up shaking with rage. It began glowing white and then in a matter of seconds it became a croconaw. Diana smiled from ear to ear as she said "croconaw use hydro pump." The blast of water hit tyranitar and it fell back. "Wartortle use surf." A huge wave appeared below wartortle and the wave crashed down on tyranitar as it now lay unconscious. Seeing this as opportunity Diana threw a pokeball and the boys watched in shock as the red light pulled in tyranitar. The ball wriggled three times and then the button in the middle flashed red as the ball stood still. "Yes we caught tyranitar" Diana cried as she danced with croconaw. The boys laughed as Diana and croconaw continued to celebrate. The three kids walked out the cave and went straight to azalea town and healed their teams at the pokemon center. The kids spent the rest of the day training together at the pokemon center. Jeremy smiled. "You did a great job today sis, im proud of you. You were awesome too rowan." Rowan chuckled. "You did good too." Nurse joy soon came and ushered them to bed. The next morning Jeremy went back to union cave to train while rowan went to earn the hive badge. Rowan walked in and saw a very different gym. It was like a jungle/ forest indoors. Bug pokemon were crawling everywhere as rowan and Diana walked through the gym. In the center of the gym stood a little boy. "Are you the gym leader?" asked rowan in disbelief. The little boy nodded. "My name is bugsy and im the only bug pokemon expert in all of johto. Prepare to lose."

It was to be a three on three match up as bugsy grabbed a pokeball and threw while saying "go butterfree." Rowan couldn't help but eerily being reminded of Alana as he threw his pokeball yelling "go cyndaquil. Cyndaquil came out and quickly made the flames on it's back go sky high. "Cyndaquil use ember." The small orbs of fire smacked butterfree with enough force to make it spin in mid air. "Butterfree use silver wind." The sparkling wind went and sent cyndaquil face first into a tree. From the tree fell an angry pineco who hobbled away in a rage. "Butterfree use tackle." "Cyndaquil dodge and use ember and don't stop until butterfree faints." The orbs kept hitting butterfree. A few seconds later butterfree fell. Bugsy returned this time throwing out a beedril. "Beedril use twin needle." Beedril came as if to impale cyndaquil. It hit cyndaquil and cyndaquil tumbled. It stood up and began glowing it evolved into quilava. Rowan took out his pokedex to get data on it. The little voice said "quilava, it intimidates foes with the heat of it's flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. Bugsy smiled. "Good, now I got a challenge." "Quilava use flame wheel." Quilava ran forward with flames encircling it. It charged beedril and quickly knocked it out with the one attack. "Man down to my last pokemon" bugsy said as he returned beedril. He threw his last pokeball yelling "go scyther." Rowan took out his pokedex once more as it said "scyther, it is nearly impossible to parry it's attacking scythes. It's movements are like a ninja's. Man this is gonna be tough rowan thought. The flames on quilava's back flew up as scyther got into position. "Scyther use slash." The scythes hit quilava leaving a nasty scratch on it's side. "Now scyther use tackle." This time quilava dodged. "Quilava use flame wheel." Again quilava charged and got a direct hit on scyther. Scyther got burned and it began panting as it dodged another flame wheel. "Scyther use slash." Quilava jumped behind a tree that took the mighty cut that sliced it in half. Half of the tree fell on quilava and it fainted. Rowan returned quilava. "You did a great job quilava." Rowan threw another pokeball yelling "go charizard. Now use flamethrower." The rush of flames quickly hit scyther and finished the battle. They both returned their pokemon and shook hands. "That was a great battle" bugsy said as he passed rowan the hive badge. Rowan thanked bugsy and went to heal his pokemon. He went to look for Diana and Jeremy but couldn't find them thinking the worst rowan walked till he found a well. There was a staircase going underground next to it and rowan went down. He made it to the bottom and saw Diana and Jeremy having a tag battle. Bayleef was fighting a totodile while Diana croconaw fought a chikorita. "Croconaw use crunch." It's jaw clamped on chikorita and slammed it into the wall. Diana threw a pokeball and captured chikorita, While Jeremy caught totodile. They both cheered and kept on walking through. Suddenly a whole bunch of chikorita, cyndaquil, and totodile came out glaring at the kids. Rowan grinned and said "training time."


	7. Chapter 7

Time trainer 2: The mightiest army

Chapter 7

Rowan couldn't help but ask "what did you guys do to them." Diana responded. "They must be pissed off because we captured their friends or something. But the cyndaquil we have no idea why they're here." All of the pokemon charged. Diana threw out tyranitar. "Tyranitar use hyper beam." The beam sent all of the pokemon into dreamland as they all fainted. Jeremy caught a cyndaquil as did Diana and rowan caught a totodile. He also caught a chikorita but gasped in surprise when his two newest pokeballs began glowing white and then disappeared. "What happened they just disappeared." The three stood in shock wondering what had just gone down. Suddenly the pokedex began vibrating in rowan's pocket. He pulled it out and opened it. The screen was flashing blue. He pressed a little white button on the pokedex and Gary's image showed up on the screen. A shocked rowan yelled "professor." Gary looked and gasped and smiled as he greeted rowan. Gary then went on to explain that the time traveling must have enabled the pokedex to move pokemon to any time. Luckily the transportation system was two way so rowan decided to teleport some of his team to Gary. The professor got charizard, primeape, and ivysaur and wartortle. Then Gary sent over chikorita and totodile. "Thanks professor." Rowan said goodbye and closed the pokedex. Diana and Jeremy stared in shock at the amazing technology that had been used in front of them. Rowan smiled and they moved on. They healed their pokemon and left. Ahead of them was the ilex forest. The canopy of trees above seemed to block out the sunlight as the trio moved on through the forest. They walked through and at a small shrine in the middle of the forest the others moved on but rowan stopped at the small shrine. Jeremy and Diana turned around and waited. Rowan felt something odd. A kind of weird feeling of recognition, some kind of déjà vu as if he had seen this thing before. That's when it hit him. He had seen one of the craftsmen in his kingdom making this very same shrine. He crawled under and sure enough he found the craftsmen's initials carved into the wood. His eyes began to well up with tears as rare but fond memories of home came back to him. His father chasing him around the courtyard, or him and rodan going high into the mountains at night to look at the stars. The others saw that rowan was crying and quickly turned away. Rowan couldn't help but feel ashamed that he was showing so much weakness. His heart panged in pain as he remembered that on the day of his twelfth birthday the council had found that the same craftsmen who made the shrine had been a spy for the opposing kingdom, and that he had killed rodan. Rowan was so overwhelmed with rage he found it hard to breathe. He wiped his face on his sleeve and rolled out from under the shrine. He stood up, dusted off his jeans and walked on with the others. They soon left the forest reaching goldenrod city. Jeremy ran off looking to check out the bike shop while Diana went to the radio tower. Rowan saw a kind of train station. He walked in and remembered that he and the others agreed to see each other at the pokemon center an hour before curfew at 11:00 pm. Rowan bought a ticket and waited on the platform. The ticket said round trip to saffron city. A bullet train flew into the station and slowed to a stop. Rowan stepped in and sat down planning to spend his day completing his collection of kanto badges. Meanwhile Diana tried her luck at the lottery and won a thousand dollars. She yelped in joy and ran to the mall looking forward to a shopping spree. A little ways off Jeremy was browsing through the bikes. He had saved money for years so he could buy a bike. He found a really beautiful red bike with a picture of a dragonite on the seat. He smiled as he pulled out his cash and whooped in joy as he walked out with his new bike. On the other hand back on the train rowan sat puzzled. He was wondering how they could make a train this cool but still not have pokedexs. The countryside blurred by as rowan contemplated his journey so far. He had done so many crazy things already. The train finally stopped at saffron city and rowan got off walking to the surface. He walked through the town and saw a gym. He walked in and saw it was simple. You walked in and there was your battlefield. Ahead was a young woman with long hair and a short skirt that went just up to the inner thighs. "I am Hilary the saffron city gym leader." This had to be wrong last time rowan had checked it had been Sabrina. That's when he remembered he was in a time 50 years before Sabrina was gym leader. Sabrina wasn't even born yet. It was declared to be a one on one match and Hilary threw a pokeball yelling go "kadabra." Obviously these

Psychic trainers had no originality. Rowan threw out gastly and stood waiting to see what she would do. "Kadabra use psybeam." The beam of psychic power flew towards gastly but it quickly dodged. "Gastly use shadow ball." A ball of dark energy flew out of gastly's mouth and hit kadabra head on. Kadabra got back up. "Kadabra use confusion." "Gastly break his concentration with shadow ball. Kadabra was knocked off it's feet and fell unconscious. As rowan got the marsh badge and left he couldn't help but wonder how they had made her a gym leader. He checked a map and saw that another gym was in fuschia city. He made a quick decision and got charizard transported back so he could fly. Charizard landed in front of the gym in fuschia and rowan returned it and walked in. again a simple gym. There standing in the battle area was a man with wrinkles all over with black hair and white strands amongst the black. A little boy stood next to him. Rowan declared his challenge and the man accepted. Suddenly he spoke. "Koga my son stand over there it's time to watch your father in action. The man threw a pokeball yelling "poison his very being, weezing. Rowan pulled out his pokedex while the voice said "weezing, it grows by feeding on gases released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found." Rowan threw out charizard. A few minutes later rowan walked out with the soul badge in hand. Charizard had completely dominated the match. Rowan took charizard and flew to pallet town where he healed his team. He then sent charizard back to 2010 and took wartortle back. Then he surfed on wartortle all the way to Cinnabar Island. The trip had been long and it had paid off as wartortle evolved into blastoise. Rowan smiled and later had seven badges. Another match of pure domination this time from blastoise. Rowan then flew to viridian and after being told there currently wasn't any gym leader so badges were just being given away. Having all eight badges from kanto, a very happy rowan flew back to saffron and took the train to goldenrod city. He transported blastoise to Gary and by 10:30 was back in johto. He walked off to the pokemon center, showered and then sat downstairs to rest in his pjs. A few minutes later Diana and Jeremy came in. Diana and Jeremy got cleaned up and came downstairs to chat with rowan each one, including rowan describing their ventures.


	8. Chapter 8

Time trainer 2: the mightiest army

Chapter 8

The next morning the kids awoke and went to the goldenrod gym. The place was huge but a few minutes later the kids found the battle area. There they found a young woman in a white jacket with shorts and pink hair. She suddenly spoke. "My name is Mariah I'm the gym leader of goldenrod city" Behind her stood a man with a gray jacket and long black pants. Mariah gestured to the man behind her. This is my boyfriend mark." Jeremy seemed to deflate as she said this and rowan and Diana couldn't help but laugh. "This'll be a three on three match, so let's begin. Meanwhile in azalea town bugsy was freaking out. "How did i get to the 1960's I'm supposed to be in 2010." A man walked up to bugsy. He was tall with black hair and gray eyes. The wrinkles on his face showed. He had laugh lines around his mouth. The man smiled as he looked down at bugsy. His deep British accent poured out as he spoke. "My dear boy something has upset the balance of time and space but soon enough you shall return home. In the meantime why not run your father's gym till he returns." Bugsy knew that his father had been gym leader before and before then it had been his grandfather. His father was still on his journey and wasn't aware that his father was in critical condition at the hospital. Bugsy grimaced and walked forward into the gym. Back at goldenrod Mariah threw out a clefable. Rowan grabbed a pokeball yelling "go chikorita." "Chikorita use razor leaf." The sharp leaves flew and smacked into clefable. Clefable fell over, got back up and puffed up it's chest. "Clefable use double slap." The slaps stung chikorita's face. "Chikorita use tackle." Chikorita slammed into clefable." "Clefable use metronome." Clefable began wiggling a finger. The tip glowed white and clefable jumped up. Clefable's fist glowed and hit chikorita with meteor mash. Chikorita fell unconscious. Rowan returned chikorita and threw out quilava. "Quilava use flame wheel." This time clefable was out. Mariah returned it and threw out a tauros. "I don't just have cute pokemon you know" she said. "Quilava use ember." The orbs of flame went forward. "tauros use take down." Tauros charged forward only shaking it's head to ward off the small burns from the ember and bashed right into quilava. Quilava quickly got back up and the flames on it's head and back reared up high. From quilava's mouth came a rush of flame that engulfed tauros. Tauros's knees seemed to buckle but stood waiting for Mariah's order. "Tauros use double edge." Tauros began running extremely fast and an orange energy began showing up all around it. It rushed forward. "Quilava dodge." Quilava quickly jumped out of the way. "Quilava give'em another flamethrower." The fierce wave of flames hit tauros and it went down. Mariah returned tauros and took her last pokemon. She threw the pokeball yelling "beat them down miltank." "Miltank use rollout." Miltank moved at blinding speed and cracked the shit out of quilava. Quilava actually flipped from the impact. Miltank moved for another shot and hit. Quilava fainted. Rowan returned quilava. He grabbed another pokeball this time yelling "go totodile." "Totodile use water gun." A gush of water spilled out and hit miltank which sent it into the wall. "Miltank use rollout." Again rollout was a direct hit. Miltank went around for another shot but this time totodile jumped up. Suddenly rowan got an idea. "Totodile use water gun but point at the floor." The force of the water pushed totodile even higher. "Now totodile use water gun, this time on miltank." Totodile flipped over and blasted out a gush that sent the still rolling miltank ricocheting off the walls. Finally miltank unfurled and slammed into a wall. It lay there unconscious. Mariah returned miltank and took out the plain badge. "Just take it and go." The kids left with rowan polishing all his badges while Jeremy challenged Mariah. After that the three moved onwards to ecruteak city. The kids walked for most of the afternoon until they finally reached ecruteak. They walked into the pokemon center to heal their pokemon and were leaving when a young man with flaming red hair ran by, bumping into rowan. "Sorry just trying to move, gotta get home." He quickly ran out leaving a befuddled rowan in his wake. The kids walked out and went to the gym. The door was locked. Jeremy and rowan struggled with the door but it wouldn't budge. Dispirited the kids walked away. Diana seemed to burst with excitement to see the kimono girls do a performance. They walked in and took a seat. There were so many people in there that rowan wondered how they all fit in. he looked around and saw something in the sky. It was a flock of fearow, they were screeching and were flying by very fast. Rowan was about to go outside to investigate when the show started. Rowan averted his gaze from the glass ceiling and watched as a group of stunning young ladies walked out on stage. All of the girls were wearing beautiful kimonos, and their fluid movements seemed to mesmerize the audience. The show went on until a huge shadow came over the building. Rowan looked up and saw a helicopter with a huge black gun with a purple dome like thing where the bullets should have come out from. The dome glowed orange and a sort of sound wave type shot came out. The helicopter flew away and rowan's heart sped up with fear as the ground began to rumble. Meanwhile in a jet flying over mahogany town was the mysterious man who had reassured bugsy. His salt and pepper hair was wavy and out of control and wouldn't stay down in the back. He rolled his head in circles while rubbing his neck. His idea was working. The grand plan for johto. He got up and picked up the infamous red mask of his. These tusks need shining he thought. He smiled. He had to contact Giovanni to have some form of insurance in case that bastard child rowan ruined his plans here. He had the mask cleaned and the tusks sharpened and as the jet landed in kanto he donned the mask and moved forward. He entered vermillion city's port and got on a ship to the sevii islands. When the ship made it to one island he got a boat especially placed there for him and moved through the dark waters. He got up and walked through the wilderness in his 1000 dollar suit. He ran his gloved hands over the tusks on the mask once more. He found a huge volcano. Beside it was a small house. The volcano had been dormant for years so there was no fear. The door was broken down and the elderly man inside the house only saw flashflame.


	9. Chapter 9

Time trainer 2: the mightiest army

Chapter 9

Over in violet city destruction was all around. The citizens were left unaware but the special guns Saturn and Cyrus had used had somehow enraged an entire herd of tauros which smashed through and destroyed a lot of the city. Not to mention that Falkner and his pregnant girlfriend had been trapped by some of that herd but they managed to escape. Falkner rubbed her belly cooing "hey junior." She smiled at him. "I don't get why you want his name to be falkner too. Aren't you good enough?" Falkner chuckled. "Nah" they were hiding locked in the gym. The tauros had passed through and were long gone but the city was in shambles. Falkner wouldn't admit it but the tauros had creeped him out. They were much more vicious than usual and their eyes, that was the weirdest part, there were no pupils just a blank white space with them raging by. After a few minutes Falkner and his girlfriend walked out of the gym. He was hoping he could get her to their place before something else went down. They made it to the front door of the house when she gasped in shock. Falkner turned around to see blood blossoming on her shirt near the pelvic area. He picked her up and ran to the hospital praying that his baby would be okay. Meanwhile Diana, rowan and Jeremy left after the show and rowan explained to them about the helicopter and the whole weird beam thing. They seemed skeptical but went to investigate with him. They checked the wilderness around ecruteak and found nothing. There was only one place left to check. That place was the brass tower. The people of ecruteak city called it the burned tower. It had burned down hundreds of years ago and according to legend it had once been the home of the legendary beasts entei, raikou, and suicune. The kids went inside the dark old place. The walls were charred from the flames and most of the tower was black like burnt toast. They checked around completely. They were about to leave when a huge cracking noise was heard. It had sounded as if wood was splitting. Sure enough the kids looked down to see cracks all over the floor they were standing on. As soon as they attempted to move the floor gave way. The kids went tumbling. They didn't fall far so luckily no one was hurt. It was pitch black down here and rowan could feel that familiar sense of dread taking over him. He threw out quilava and it lit the way with the flames on it's back as they moved through. The sound of their footsteps seemed to reverberate all around. For some reason this place was really giving rowan the chills. They turned a corner and there was a huge space in front of them. Just a few feet in front of them stood three beings. One had thick brown fur with red mixed in and had a white crest on it's face. The first one was entei. Behind it to the left was one with yellow fur and black stripes. This ones face was crested with purple. That was raikou. To the right was blue or a shade of it that rowan couldn't recognize. It had white spots . It was suicune. All three of them had come back. The kids slowly inched forward and came close to the pokemon when a huge blast erupted from the wall behind the legendary beasts. From the hole in the wall came Cyrus and four other people. Charon, Saturn and two young ladies. One with red hair cut to her shoulders and one with bubble gum pink hair that was tall and slim. Cyrus pointed at them. "Mars and Jupiter I want both you to follow the plan". The girls pulled out guns exactly like the one he had seen on the helicopter. The beams shot out and hit the fleeing legendaries. The pokemon's eyes changed. Their pupils disappeared and they began snarling in rage. The kids went to confront Cyrus and the others when they simply threw chains that were glowing red around the necks of all three legendaries. Suddenly there was nothing but smoke and the kids distracted with the smoke couldn't follow as team galactic took the legendaries on their jet. Cyrus simply stood stock still as he observed the pokemon. They were struggling and seemed to be writhing with rage. Jupiter stood beside him. Her pink hair was everywhere and as she composed herself she smiled saying "we finally got good news for flashflame."


	10. Chapter 10

Time trainer 2: The mightiest army

Chapter 10

The smoke cleared and the kids sighed in disappointment when they could no longer see the jet. "Those bastards took the legendaries." Jeremy was enraged and was having trouble breathing. Diana put her hand on his shoulder. "Relax bro, we'll find them." They managed to make it out of the tower and they rested up at the pokemon center. That night before going to sleep rowan set his alarm clock in the room to wake him at 2:00 am. A few hours later rowan woke up, dressed and snuck out the pokemon center. He made a quick transfer exchanging totodile and gastly for ivysaur and charizard. He then threw out charizard and sat on it's back. They began to rise in the cold air. The darkness still wrapped around the world like a snug blanket. Rowan guided charizard as they flew through the skies following the way rowan assumed the jet had flown. They had been flying through the dark for quite some time when rowan saw something on the ground. He directed charizard and they descended. They landed in a large open space. From either side was empty fields, but what had caught rowan's attention was huge. It was the jet. He gasped in shock and crept towards it, in case anyone was still in there. Deciding now was not the time for stealth he told charizard to use dragon rage. He returned charizard and walked in through the hole in the jet. It was dark and it seemed that the jet had been placed to fool any followers. Upon realizing this rowan quickly grew upset. "Shit!" he yelled as he punched the wall of the jet. He turned to leave when he heard a beeping sound inside the jet. He looked and saw nothing. He jumped out and got some walking distance between him and the jet, in an attempt to investigate the surrounding area. From behind him the jet suddenly exploded. Rowan looked back so quickly he felt a sort of whiplash in his neck as he saw the flames go sky high. "Oh man". It was time to leave before anything else happened. He quickly threw out charizard and flew away. A few minutes went by when rowan felt something ripple through the air near them. He turned his head towards the sound. There was nothing. The fears coming up way too much lately made his insides seem to bubble. He looked around once more but only heard a slight whir sound. Then he placed a sound. The steady beating of rotors against the sky. Rowan looked up and sure enough above him and charizard was a helicopter. Inside flashflame looked out at him. Flashflame shot a blast of fire at rowan and charizard that they barely dodged. Rowan told charizard to speed up and soon the clouds began to blur as they flew by. The helicopter was close behind with pot shots of flame coming out every few seconds. Suddenly rowan felt a severe pain on his arm. He looked down and saw a huge burn on his forearm. He yelped in pain as he touched it to examine it. Flashflame cackled in delight as his last shot came from a gun and it had hit charizard in the wing. The bullet ripped through the flesh of charizard's wing. It roared in pain and rage. Rowan, now worried looked back at the helicopter. Charizard began wildly descending as more shots came from the helicopter. Both rowan and charizard fell and crashed into the dirt. Rowan got to his knees and told charizard to try and use dragon rage. The attack hit and the helicopter exploded. Even though rowan was sure flashflame had teleported out that helicopter he wouldn't have to worry about him for a little while. The edges of his vision were darkening and before he gave in the last thing he saw were pieces of the helicopter raining down. By morning both Diana and Jeremy had awoken and upon realizing rowan was gone went looking for him. They checked the way to olivine city but no one there had seen him. They even went so far as to check the huge lake to the east of ecruteak to see if rowan had perhaps attempted to travel to mahogany town. They found nothing and were dispirited when they returned to the pokemon center that night. Meanwhile beyond their knowledge rowan awoke lying down next to charizard. Charizard's breathing sounded odd. As if it were struggling for air. Rowan attempted to staunch the blood coming out of charizard's wing, and then returned it and walked. He spent the entire day walking and by the time night fell he found a small town. Luckily there was a pokemon center and while nurse joy attempted to heal charizard before it bled to death, rowan was forced to go to bed. He had a pounding headache and as soon as he hit the bed he was consumed by sleep. Flashes of his palace flew through his head. The hallways, the cold dark chambers where enemies from other nations were imprisoned. Suddenly he was walking in his palace again. He could feel the cold stone floor beneath his bare feet and got chills as he walked by the pictures of his ancestors. Then the scenery changed. He looked and saw he was in a huge chamber. There were three other people in the room. A young man who resembled him so much he automatically knew him to be rodan, a older woman maybe reaching her fifties with long black hair and streaks of gray mixed in and a small portly man dressed in royal uniform who could only be the adviser to the royal family. Rodan spoke. "Mother this is ridiculous robin is not fit to rule his own quarters why should he be given the crown? He has done nothing but create problems amongst the people of the kingdom. They hate him mother." The older woman looked at rowan and suddenly a deep voice with a British accent came out. Rowan realized he was looking at things from the perspective of the owner of this deep voice. It must have been robin. "Mother, rodan lies to you. There are many people in the kingdom that would rather have me as king simply because I am better. I work while rodan goes to fool around with that vile girl Adrianna. He spends all his time fornicating with her. Beware mother for you may have a grandchild born from peasant trash." Rodan seemed to erupt. "You shut up you bastard. I love her." "I know as do all the people who are nearby while you two fornicate know as well. Rodan suddenly threw himself at his brother. Rodan sat on his brother's chest and continued to pummel him with countless punches to the face. The queen grabbed rodan and pulled him off of robin. There were tears in rodan's eyes as he spat in his brother's face yelling "I hate you." The scene quickly changed again to the day rowan's grandmother died. They had no body but the whole kingdom held a special ceremony in her honor. Once again rowan was looking through robin's eyes. The scene changed once more this time to a dark forest. He saw a haggard old woman walking out of the trees looking at him. She smiled and rowan quickly recognized her as wilda. Wilda was the bitch that had thrown rowan into the future from the year1247. She grabbed robin's hand and then everything went black. Soon he just got flashes. The kingdom finding out about robin's mysterious disappearance, then he saw rodan becoming king, next he saw rodan and rowan's mother Adrianna getting married and finally one last vision for the night. He was no one. Rowan was simply looking at the scene. Rodan was in his study going over plans for the war with the general of the kingdom's army when Adrianna walked in. "rodan rowan cries for you yet again. He does not want my company tonight." Rodan simply waved his hand at her. "He will be fine he's just a child, surely you can silence him can't you?" tears flowed out of Adriana's eyes as she left the room. She walked to a maid that was desperately trying to console a screeching baby rowan. She took her baby and put him to sleep finally. She laid him down on her side of where rodan and her slept. She wrapped up rowan making sure he was warm. She dressed warmly and then asked the maid to watch rowan. Adrianna put on a cloak and walked out into the bitter cold leaving her son's fate to chance. The sobs that shook her body got louder and she began to run away from the damned palace. She eventually made it far away from the kingdom and was in no man's land. Realizing she could never come back. She fell on the ground and in despair she cried and cried for hours. The next morning she was found by enemy soldiers who were unable to identify her. They imprisoned her for years and she wasn't released till the war was over and rodan was found dead. She felt miserable but vindicated. She knew nothing good would come to rodan who was way too obsessed with the war. Now rowan was left parentless and forced to become his kingdom's biggest embarrassment. He was to be a ten year old king. On the night that rowan was made king she stood in the shadows outside the palace watching for any sign of her boy. Unfortunately she did not get to see him. All went white and rowan saw his mother walking somewhere unfamiliar. Then he saw the lab and the windmill. She walked up to the lab and the door opened to reveal Samuel oak, Gary's grandfather open the door. She was let in and she explained herself. She came out from the lab in modern clothes with a belt on her that had pokeballs. She wasn't a trainer she just had pokemon for protection against the unknown lands that stretched out before her. At that moment rowan woke up with tears streaming down his face. He punched the wall of his room in anger and buried his face in his sheets. He seemed to be shaking and finally managed to compose himself. He looked at his clock, it read 7:30. He got up, showered, got dressed and then went to check up on charizard. Nurse joy told him that charizard would be fine but that it needed some rest. Rowan transferred charizard to Gary after explaining what had happened and took back gastly. Rowan was told mahogany town was just 2 miles north from the town he was in. he could be there by midday. He walked in the December air that was blowing around. He remembered that in modern times there were holidays one of which was Christmas had passed just four days ago. He was surprised that modern people like Diana and Jeremy had not gone back home to celebrate with their families. Rowan knew why he never could but they were different. He finally made it to mahogany town where he got blastoise from Gary and surfed over to ecruteak. He found Diana and Jeremy talking to officer jenny outside the performance center. When they saw him they hit him with a barrage of questions and rowan quickly explained. They were going back to the pokemon center when some random kid came out of the gym yelling "morty's back and he wants challengers. Rowan smiled, as he contemplated facing morty for his fourth johto league badge.


	11. Chapter 11

Time Trainer 2: The mightiest army

Chapter 11

The kids quickly walked into the gym to find that the place was pitch black. Only one dim light bulb stood feebly flickering every few seconds. Jeremy eagerly stepped forward and immediately disappeared. Rowan and Diana looked around yelling into the dark for Jeremy. Below Jeremy had fallen into a trap hole. He got up and when he tried to climb out the floor beneath him gave way and once again he fell. All rowan and Diana heard from far below was "oh, my ass." Jeremy got up and blindly stumbled through the dark space below. The room felt odd, as if the temperature had dropped ten degrees or something. He looked around at the dark and saw a faint light at the other end. He walked towards the light hoping it was an exit. He moved closer and heard breathing apart from his. "Who's there?" "gen." Jeremy's head swiveled in the direction of the sound. "gar." Now Jeremy was frightened. "What the hell is going on?" he suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder and the next thing he knew he was flying up. He screamed the whole way and after a few seconds of going up he crashed down on the floor once again. "What is it with you and dropping me" he said to no one in particular. He got up and once again he fell. He landed on his ass in front of a small shrine. Standing in front of him with his back turned to Jeremy was a young man with a purple jacket and black jeans. He had platinum blonde hair that stuck up in the back and a purple headband. He turned around and smiled at Jeremy. "You know that those traps have only managed to fool one trainer. All this time that one trainer was you." Jeremy got up ready to fire a barrage of his father's choice swear words when from behind him came rowan and Diana. Jeremy stood stunned. "How did you guys get through?" Rowan chuckled. "We used the dim light to see a path outlined in the floor. We walked single file and it led us here." Jeremy just stood glaring. "Well I am Mortimer Williamson the fourth but you can call me morty and I am the gym leader of ecruteak city." "Well then, my name is just rowan and I am here to challenge you," "then let's begin." Morty snapped his fingers and lights all over the gym came on. Morty threw a pokeball yelling "beat them down gengar." Rowan seeing opportunity threw out gastly. Morty chuckled. "I remember when I had a gastly. Gengar use shadow ball." The orb quickly flew towards gastly. It hit with major damage. "Gastly reciprocate." Gastly fired a shadow ball this one hitting gengar. "Gengar use night shade. A wave of darkness seemed to penetrate the atmosphere as it smacked into gastly. Gastly spun around in midair attempting to regain it's bearings. It quickly went back into battle. Gengar threw yet another shadow ball. The ball of shadow missed and gastly began spinning extremely fast and then it let out a huge attack. It was night shade, but much more powerful. Gengar was struggling to get up and gastly's burst of power had put the finishing touches on it's growth as it glowed white. It was now haunter versus gengar. Gengar went to use shadow ball but once again missed. Haunter was about to use curse when morty finally made the right move. "Gengar use hypnosis." The waves immediately came out putting haunter in dreamland. "Now gengar use dream eater." What morty did not realize was that haunter was not the only one who had been affected by hypnosis; it had also worked on rowan. Gengar went unaware into the dark depths of rowan's mind. The onslaught of emotions from rowan sent gengar wild and it quickly left rowan's mind. Gengar came out unconscious and haunter was awake. Rowan got the badge thanked morty and went to heal his team. He felt odd. He hoped he had not hurt gengar for it wasn't his intention to harm it in any way. He stood silent as he Diana and Jeremy made their way to olivine city. Upon arriving in town Jeremy remembered he had to go back to ecruteak to get his shot at the badge. Jeremy said goodbye. They didn't know it but rowan would not see Jeremy for quite a while after this. All rowan knew was that he had a bad feeling about Jeremy leaving but he said nothing. While Diana and rowan were sleeping in the pokemon center Jeremy had just finished capturing a noctowl. Just a few minutes earlier he had also successfully caught a murkrow and a quagsire. He walked happy with his success. From beyond the trees was movement. It was loud too. A curious Jeremy walked towards the sound and saw Cyrus standing there. On Cyrus's shoulder was a honchkrow with no pupils and sharp white eyes. Cyrus pointed at Jeremy and honchkrow brutalized Jeremy. Cyrus returned honchkrow and then when Jeremy was getting back up Cyrus grabbed his head and squeezed at the temples until Jeremy was out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 12

The next morning rowan and Diana woke early in hopes of moving on quickly. They called the pokemon center in ecruteak city but nurse joy told them that Jeremy had never checked in. Diana seemed neutral saying "he probably went back home." The kids called but the professor had no clue where Jeremy was either. Rowan knew the entire geography of johto already. Jeremy could have been anywhere. "Maybe he went to cianwood city or something" rowan said. Diana nodded in agreement and the two of them went to the gym. Rowan tried the door but it was locked. He kicked and banged but it wouldn't budge. He walked away in frustration. "Why don't we go sightseeing?" "Alright." The two walked all over town and they even participated in a tag team tournament at the battle tower. Later on they were eating dinner in the café across the street from the pokemart when Diana's cell phone rang. She answered and at first heard nothing then someone said "I know who you are domino." Diana froze in terror praying to god rowan had not heard. She picked up the phone and put it away. Rowan saw and he could have sworn he heard Robert's voice. Diana hoped that the disguise tech they had used on her was still working. She was going for another shot at getting intimate with rowan. She had to get Rowan's DNA, all this work just for her master. Meanwhile miles away at mount silver Jeremy was tied up in chains. He struggled but only succeeded in creating a burning pain in his arms. He cried out in pain and couldn't wipe the tears of rage off his face. Jupiter walked in and smiled. Her pink hair was done up like always and she wore a white t-shirt with black stripes on the sleeves and an orange letter G above her left breast. Jeremy grinned when he saw the slash mark on her cheek. Cyrus had disciplined her for going after a legendary without consulting him. She realized why he was smiling and she punted Jeremy in the ribs. He cried out so loud that the yell reverberated all around. She was fuming and Jeremy used all his willpower to keep his eyes focused on her jeans and sneakers. "You think you're real cute don't you. I'll fix you. Soon there won't be anything to smile about. That's not a threat. It's not a warning, it's a promise." She kicked him once more and walked out. Down the hallway in another corridor Robert walked out of his room. "Shit they put a spy from team rocket on rowan. A good one too" he thought. Flashflame's powers had to be coming back or maybe she had been stationed here before especially in case of an emergency. Robert pulled his cap down and kept his head down. Oddly enough he was the only guy in team galactic that had blonde hair. He kept thinking about her. Diana was actually domino. She was an infamous member of team rocket who was second to no one except Giovanni himself. She was apparently close to him and she was like a ninja. Domino was a 7th Dan black belt in kung fu which was bad for rowan's health already. She maintained her body by taking special pills that would change her appearance and keep her young and alive for many more years than normal. Her amazing body showed no matter what her disguise and her promiscuous attitude could turn on any man. Some people say she even had sexual relations with Giovanni. She was extremely dangerous and Robert now had to step up his game. He had to save rowan. There was a huge reason why he felt so compelled to save rowan. The reason was that Flashflame had a huge database of info on all his enemies and allies. He called this database his character files. When Robert had logged on he found out that rowan was important to Robert because they were cousins. Apparently Robert had been born in 1233 two months after rowan and had been brought to the future by an unknown force and raised in kanto. Rowan was family. Over in 2010 kanto selena and Helen stood on top of mount silver right on the border between kanto and johto. "Just think 43 years in the past team galactic and Flashflame are planning to take over johto right below our location" selena said. Helen nodded and continued to stand pouting in the cold. "Apparently tomorrow is the first day of a new year for these people. We shall welcome 2011 with the return of our sister".


	13. Chapter 13

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 13

Rowan had spent the entire night in a deep sleep and for the first time in days his sleep was unencumbered and peaceful. He even had a good dream. He awoke the next morning wanting to check out the lighthouse. He washed up, got dressed and left the pokemon center. Diana was still asleep and with new suspicions about her welling up inside of him the last thing he wanted to do was spend anytime alone with her. She had cornered him last night and even got him "excited" they were kissing each other and his hands were roving up and down all over her body. He was mesmerized and then he felt her breasts and quickly remembered who he was with and pulled away. She was clearly annoyed and she tried to persuade him. She took off all her clothes and rowan noticed a red letter R on her bra. It was small but he saw and he picked up on it quickly. She was a criminal and allowing her access to his DNA could be a huge mistake. He walked into the lighthouse and climbed all the way to the top. At the top was a small room with two people inside. A man with dark brown hair and a rugged beard with a muscle man build and deep gray eyes. The man seemed to radiate with an aura of greatness and rowan felt as if the man's aura filled the room. He had on a flannel shirt with jeans and boots, Next to him stood a little girl who looked like him. She had on a white dress with sandals and a beautiful little beret in her hair. "Can we help you?" rowan felt as if he was intruding. "I was kind of wondering if anyone knew where I could find the gym leader." The man spoke. "My name is Liam brown, and I'm the gym leader. But I can't battle it's why I locked up the gym. I'm helping my daughter jasmine out with something and it's serious so just take the badge and please go." Rowan took the badge and left. With hours left to go rowan contacted Gary and asked if there was anything going on in Kanto that could possibly have to do with a way for rowan to get back home. Gary apologized and said he was busy. Rowan heard a female voice in the background telling Gary to come back to bed. Rowan hung up and traded haunter for blastoise. He spent the rest of the day surfing on blastoise to cianwood city. Upon arriving he saw a young man around his age fighting with a pretty girl. The girl was pissed off and she held a badge high above her head out of the boy's reach. He had fair hair with a bit of a belly and wore a karate jacket and pants. He was a red belt. She had long brown hair and was dressed the same. "Chuck you have got to get off those donuts or you'll get huge. I don't know why you think you're so special just because you're a gym leader. I won't give this badge until your next order of them comes in, so no battles." Chuck grimaced. "C'mon baby that's not fair you're my girlfriend not my mother now give me my badge." "No." Now chuck was pissed. "You know this isn't fair I worked hard to get control of that gym you can't just do whatever you want with my power whenever you please." "Excuse me." Now chuck was worried. Rowan walked up and when the girl saw he was a trainer she gave him the badge and sent him on his way back to olivine city. He traded blastoise for charizard and a few minutes later landed in olivine city. Now there were only two more badges left. He healed his team and quickly flew off back to mahogany town so as to insure that when Diana woke up he would be long gone. Sure enough a half an hour later he was at mahogany town. He quickly walked in to a small hotel nearby because the pokemon center was closed for the night and fell asleep fast. The next morning rowan woke up deciding to check out the lake of rage. The morning was chilly and refreshing and rowan enjoyed being alone once again. He always knew something about Diana was a little off he just never knew she was that bad. He shrugged his shoulders and walked forward to the lake. It was fantastic. Magikarp were randomly jumping out of the water and flopping around weakly in midair. Rowan chuckled as he watched. On the other side of the lake was a huge gyarados slowly coming out of the water. The shine of its blue scales and its appearance alone brought back bad memories for rowan. He was about to walk away when he saw behind the gyarados stood an old man. He had on brown robes with socks and sandals. Tufts of his white hair sprouted out all over his head. He walked past rowan on the path to town. Rowan followed suit and saw the old man enter the gym. Rowan went in and found the floor of the gym was completely frosted over. He took a step forward and slipped on the icy floor. He slightly rubbed his sore ass and walked forward very slowly. He finally made it to the old man. The man was sitting cross legged on the floor of the gym and rowan did not want to disturb him. Suddenly the old man spoke. "You wish to battle me. I can tell. Pryce! Get over here boy." A younger man walked out. He had jet black hair cropped on his head and he wore a brown aviator's jacket with a t-shirt underneath and jeans. The old man said "this is my grandson Pryce. He is to be the next gym leader." Pryce nodded his head at rowan and took a seat on the floor. "This is to be a one on one battle and it is for the glacier badge. The old man threw a pokeball saying "standby mamoswine." Rowan gasped in shock for he had never seen this pokemon before it was huge and it looked like a wooly mammoth. Rowan seeing potential for a great battle threw out quilava. "Mamoswine use take down." Quilava just barely dodged realizing that if mamoswine made contact this would be over quickly. "Quilava hit them with a flamethrower." The flames came forward and hit mamoswine who yelped in pain. "Mamoswine use magnitude," "quilava jump as high as you can." Quilava quickly bounded upward and once again evaded the attack. "Mamoswine use double edge. This hit and quilava went flying and landed hard on the floor of the gym. Quilava looked like it was out and rowan was about to return it when it began glowing white and a few seconds later rowan's brand new typhlosion stood ready for battle. "Mamoswine use rock blast." The rocks flew out but they all missed. "Typhlosion use flame wheel." Typhlosion made quick work of mamoswine with that one move and the battle was over. Rowan cheered with typhlosion and then returned it. He was handed the glacier badge and he left to heal his team. He spent some time polishing his 15 badges and smiled realizing he was one badge away from having beaten 2 leagues of gym leaders. He walked outside hoping to reach blackthorn city by nightfall when the ground began rumbling.


	14. Chapter 14

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 14

The rumbling became stronger and fear quickly spread through rowan. He looked in all directions but saw nothing. Suddenly from out of the lake of rage came hundreds of raging pokemon. All of them had the empty eyes with no pupils and were going everywhere destroying the whole town. Angry noctowls were pecking people trying to gouge people's eyes out. The gyarados were destroying buildings and houses with their hyper beams, and even pidgeottos and pidgeots were attacking people. The whirlwinds were getting strong and people were even getting drowned. Screams were coming from all around and rowan quickly threw out his entire team battling all the wild pokemon. An angry noctowl dive bombed him and slashed him in the face with his talon. The noctowl had even drawn blood. He grabbed it and set back into the forest. The whole town was going wild. Rowan ran around searching for his team. Pryce and his grandfather came out and began battling the wild pokemon as well. There were pokemon everywhere and the only way to tell them apart was by looking at the eyes. Mamoswine just finished knocking out a gyarados when a horde of them came flying out of the water. rowan threw out chikorita and it began to rumble alongside mamoswine. Rowan ran helping people out of rubble and wreckage and trying to help the authorities as much as he could. Above a huge jet came and hovered over the gym. Flashflame stood on top and chuckled with glee as he watched mahogany town fall to pieces. He held his hand to the air above and waited. A few seconds later a meteor fell and destroyed the whole area around the lake. The jet moved and next the gym went. Flashflame was now cackling and he jumped down the 2000 feet to land right in front of rowan. "I finally found you." Flashflame lunged at rowan but rowan ducked. Flashflame moved forward and this time rowan kicked him in the face. The mask came flying off and rowan saw robin from his dreams. Flashflame was his uncle. Flashflame threw fireballs at rowan that made the ground bubble. Flashflame moved in and rowan aimed another kick at Flashflame's head. This time Flashflame grabbed rowan's leg and twisted it till he heard the bone snap. "!" "Does it hurt child." Flashflame began laughing. He dropped rowan's leg and rowan writhed in pain on the floor. Flashflame made a blade appear and the fine steel had flame crawling all over it. He pointed it at rowan's heart and was about to go for the kill when someone behind him said "wow, looks like you beat me to the punch." Flashflame turned around and standing there out of her disguise was domino. Her sleek and full figure was showing through her black long-sleeve shirt with a huge red letter R on it and her skirt bounced along with her blonde curls as she walked towards Flashflame. "This is the real Diana" Flashflame said as rowan got up to lean against the wall. Rowan stood silent just glaring at them. "All we need is blood, domino not cum." Flashflame moved closer to rowan. "Stay still boy." He was about to get his sample from rowan when from behind they heard "bayyyy" and suddenly a solar beam blasted through and sent Flashflame and domino flying. It was rowan's pokemon. He laughed and hugged bayleef. Then he thanked it and returned it. Pryce came riding on top of his grandfather's mamoswine and they rode away. While rowan was getting treated for his leg he told the police where he saw Flashflame and domino. The police checked but by that time the criminals were gone. All the fighting had been intense and by the time rowan found his team of pokemon they had changed. Haunter had evolved into a Gengar; totodile was now a croconaw, and of course chikorita had evolved as well. When they told rowan he wouldn't be able to travel alone for two weeks because of his leg, tears of frustration poured down his face and he spent the next six days laying in bed in a true state of depression.


	15. Chapter 15

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 15

The dark room was silent and nurse joy couldn't see anything. She turned on the light and saw rowan under the covers. He was completely under the covers as he had been for the last few days. He had four more days to go and then he could continue traveling. "How can he travel if he can't even get out of bed?" she thought. She was carrying a plate of food hoping this was one of those days where rowan would eat. She walked out and sighed. A few hours later she came back in and found all the food and rowan and his stuff were all gone. While she went to alert the doctor and medical staff rowan hobbled quickly away from the hospital. He was miserable and he would die if he stood in that hospital anymore. He saw a mountain to the east and moved to it. There was an entrance and rowan quickly made his way in. he was still unable to walk correctly. Apparently Flashflame had even fucked up the nerves in rowan's leg. He finally fell on the ground and gave up. He may have been there for years for all he knew. A few seconds later a little tyrogue walked over to him. It stood saying it's name over and over again as if it were talking. Rowan looked up and decided to follow it. He walked through the mountain and soon came to a kind of cave deep in the mountain. There was a whole bunch of pokemon here sparring and having a good time. A Hitmonlee walked over to rowan and examined his leg. Hitmonlee nodded and walked away. He came back to rowan and kicked. Hitmonlee's stretched out fast and its entire leg came out to be extremely long. Rowan gasped in shock realizing he never knew Hitmonlee was capable of that. The next four days rowan spent recuperating with the pokemon and by the end of his training period he was back to normal. He thanked Hitmonlee and hitmonchan, and then walked away to get out the mountain. The tyrogue from before walked behind him and suddenly rowan held out a pokeball and tyrogue went in. rowan smiled he had a new teammate. He finally saw light and was almost there when a small shadow flew by. It flashed through and when rowan looked down he saw a slash mark in his jeans. He turned around and there stood a sneasel. Rowan pulled out his pokedex and the small computerized voice said "sneasel, the sharp claw pokemon. A smart and sneaky pokemon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away." Rowan chuckled. "These little guys are badass. Sneasel I challenge you to a battle. Sneasel nodded and rowan threw out tyrogue. "Tyrogue use karate chop." Tyrogue went and got a direct hit. The move was super effective and sneasel got disoriented. "Now tyrogue use mach punch." Tyrogue worked fast and knocked out sneasel. Rowan threw an empty pokeball and soon had the sixth member of his johto team. He left and found himself in blackthorn city. He went to the pokemon center to heal his team and he got reprimanded for running away from the hospital in mahogany. He went outside looking for the gym and quickly found it. He got inside and in there was a pool of lava. "Oh my gawd." Rowan carefully navigated through the gym and found a graying man around maybe his fifties with silver hair and a brown leather jacket. "I'm the replacement gym leader for now unfortunately I don't battle so just take the badge and leave." Rowan took the badge shaking his head. Man johto sucked. There was no challenge from the gym leaders out here. He walked on realizing that all he had to do now was register for the pokemon league. He was finally going to be able to enter without any interruptions. Meanwhile Jeremy was being transported to the base in mount silver. He was put in front of a court. In this court were Jupiter, Saturn, and Cyrus, along with Flashflame. Out of the shadows came domino. Jeremy had just recently found out about his supposed sister and couldn't help but feel a strong hatred for her bubbling inside of him. Suddenly Cyrus spoke. "Young man, we have become aware of the fact that there is a spy in team galactic. Let's make a deal. I will let you go free, alive, happy, and all that other nonsense. Only if you find and kill the spy." Jeremy's fear seemed to evaporate and as they unchained and threw him a new outfit he became confident that he could escape. He walked through the halls until he reached his new quarters. He showered and then found the special device Robert had used to find rowan. He found rowan traveling to the viridian city in kanto so he could enter the pokemon league, no doubt. He had to get in contact with rowan. He had to find his real sister. He might even have to kill that spy. Unfortunately Robert the spy of the team had heard everything.


	16. Chapter 16

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 16

Robert was walking the halls looking for Jeremy. The faster he found him the better. Jeremy on the other hand was doing some research to see if there was something out of the ordinary about any of the grunts. Jeremy was pretty sure that whoever the spy was, they were probably an admin. Robert changed into a black t-shirt with a blue jacket on top and jeans and sneakers. He then got on a shuttle type ride with some other members of team galactic. Robert began going over his combat training as the jeep he was in tumbled every few minutes. There were bumps all over the road. The fact that the road was so impossible was a sign that the pokemon world was not meant to have cars going everywhere. They were the only ones in any kind of vehicle. The jeep stopped and Robert saw they were in an alleyway in viridian city. Robert jumped off and went looking for rowan. The place was quiet and Robert felt as if he was being followed. If only Jeremy had known that Robert, the spy of team galactic was indeed an admin of team galactic. Robert walked and finally made it to victory road. There was a pokemon center next to it and Robert healed his team and then walked into the cave. He kept a hand on his raichu's pokeball and walked forward. On the other hand, deep within victory road was rowan battling every other trainer he could find. He had gotten some serious training done and his team had once again had changes. Croconaw had evolved into feraligatr, while bayleef evolved into Meganium. Sneasel and tyrogue were getting tougher and tougher. Rowan smiled, but he knew he wasn't truly happy. He was using training and traveling as a distraction from his misery. It was working so he no longer cared. He was about to leave the cave and finally get to the pokemon league stadium when he saw a shadow move past. He looked to his left and saw a crack in the rock. He squeezed in and edged forward. He was sideways and against the wall and as he went further on it seemed as if the rock was closing in on him. He edged forward putting his sudden claustrophobia out of his head. He finally got out of the narrow passage and found himself in a hidden section of victory road. It was cold and the air was heavy like if a bunch of junkies had just finished smoking weed, or something. He walked on and found light. He came out and saw he was outside now. It was a huge ledge of land high above all of kanto. He could see the entire region. It was beautiful but danger was abundant. Below was a huge fall that was at least a couple hundred feet and rowan was rudely reminded that victory road wasn't technically a road. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around. Standing there in what he had seen her wear last was Domino. She smiled and pulled out a gun. This one was regular; there was no dome or anything. Rowan froze; there was only one other way out. He turned his head and looked behind him and was about to jump off when from below came a helicopter with mars and Jupiter inside. A voice came out loud and clear from the helicopter. "Going somewhere." The owner of the voice cackled and guns came out from the windows. The special guns. The domes at the ends glowed and beams shot out. The helicopter flew up and away as victory road began rumbling. Rowan and Domino looked up and they both gasped in horror as an avalanche of golem came rolling down the rock. Rowan quickly ran to the edge and Domino followed. He swept his leg out and tripped her. Her gun clattered to the ground and she went to get it when someone stepped on her hand. Domino screamed in pain and when rowan turned around he saw Jeremy standing over domino. "Where's my sister? You stupid bitch." He grabbed her throat and pressed feeling his rage seeping out of him. Domino used all her strength and spit in Jeremy's face. He quickly released his grip and fell back wiping his face. He got back up and was about to kill Domino when Robert came onto the ledge. The golem were coming rolling faster than ever but it seemed rowan was the only who noticed. Jeremy had figured out that Robert was the spy and came to victory road to confront him. Domino realizing the situation quickly activated her jet boots and flew away. Jeremy screamed in rage and charged at Robert and both boys went to the ground. Jeremy was throwing punch after punch with Robert blocking them all. Robert pushed Jeremy off his chest and got up. Jeremy stood crouched and he lunged, Robert grabbed him and slammed Jeremy into the rock. Robert then pummeled Jeremy's face with punches. Rowan ran forward to break them up when the first golem came down. It smashed into all the boys and they went tumbling off the ledge. They were rolling in midair and the other golems came down. Rowan's eyes snapped open and he quickly moved towards Robert and Jeremy. He pushed them out the way as the wave of raging golem fell past them. They crashed and rowan grabbed the other boys as they fell right near the golem. The golem unfurled themselves and rowan saw they were under team galactic's control. Their eyes were a blank white and there were no pupils. The golems quickly stood beginning to charge hyper beams. Rowan quickly awoke the other boys and all three of them ran. The golems conserved the energy from the hyper beams and rolled after the boys. They were fast like motorcycles and quickly were right on the boys. Jeremy threw out gyarados a little ways ahead and gyarados took out the golem with a surf attack. The three boys fell to the ground. They were out of breath and in pain. They had only survived the fall because they had fell through some trees on the way. Rowan checked his body and found nothing broken but he sure as hell busted his ass on the way down. The other two sat up, groaning in pain. They were examining themselves, making sure that they were fit to fight. Rowan held his hands up. "guys first off, Robert is my cousin he's family and Jeremy you're a good friend of mine but whatever Cyrus told you isn't true." Jeremy's eyes filled with tears as he spoke. "They have my real sister. I gotta save her, and if you two get in my way I'll kill you both." As Jeremy said that he pulled out a machine gun. "Whoa, man relax we can help you. We'll help you find your sister" said Robert. Jeremy slowly put the gun away inside his jacket and the three of them went over a strategy. They decided that the best place they would have Diana at is mount silver. The three moved on. A few hours later in the dead of night the exhausted boys made it to mount silver. They rested up for a few hours and at 3:00 AM the boys moved into mount silver. They checked and found a tunnel going away from mount silver to the east. They moved through it and found themselves in a room full of computers and TV screens showing events happening all over the different regions. Robert smiled. "This is the surveillance room, boys we're in." the boys moved out the room traversing the hallways. They found the room where Flashflame kept specific "problems" and went in. it was a large room with a high ceiling and windowless walls. On the floor were splotches of dried blood and markings as if someone desperately clung to the floor with while they dragged by their fingernails. They looked all around and found nothing. Rowan looked up rolling his eyes in annoyance and he saw something. It was hanging limply from the dark ceiling. The odd thing was it was huge. Rowan told Robert and Jeremy. Jeremy threw out raichu and told it to use flash. The light lasted long enough and Jeremy gasped in pain. Hanging dead from the ceiling was the real Diana.


	17. Chapter 17

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 17

Jeremy fell to the floor. He was sobbing and uncontrollably and would not allow rowan and Robert to come anywhere near her. Rowan could feel that embarrassing pity for Jeremy. He just sat there crying. He stroked Diana's hair and checked her. His hands ran over her body and the more he examined the angrier he became. "She was raped. It was sloppy too because the bastard's cum is still all over her thighs." Robert seemed uncomfortable as he spoke. "Was she already dead when she was hanged, can you tell?" "There are too many markings, only the police will know for sure." Jeremy picked up his sister's corpse and they moved to leave when someone walked in. it was Saturn, who grinned when he saw them. "There was warning of an intrusion in this sector." His eyes darted to Diana's body to Jeremy and the other boys. "I had to teach her a lesson after she called me a transvestite. See we kidnapped her right after that little incident. We replaced her with domino and rowan the idiot couldn't tell the difference." Rowan gritted his teeth in a rage. His fists curled up and he could hear his heart pounding and all the blood flowing through his body. His pulse quickened and he needed some form of violence. Robert looked at rowan and could feel the rage building within him. It was time to act. Robert quickly charged Saturn and they went tumbling while rowan and Jeremy ran to get Diana out. Robert soon caught up and explained how in a few minutes Saturn would get a taste of his own medicine. Back in the room where they had found Diana, Saturn had a chain around his neck. The chain was connected to a machine set on by Robert. Saturn shook in fear as the chain began slowly receding. Saturn knew that it would reach the ceiling and then suddenly uncoil and send him down where the steel chain would be the last part of his hanging. He tried to scream but all that came out was a gurgle. He reached for his belt but realized that Robert had taken all his pokeballs. He just struggled as the ceiling came closer. The boys had finally made it out of there and out of respect they gave Diana a proper ceremony. They spoke and agreed on cremating her. Rowan got charizard from Gary over the pokedex and with one light flamethrower attack Diana began to slowly leave them once and for all. Jeremy turned away. Rowan sent back charizard and soon the three boys moved on in hopes of finding team galactic to serve up what Jeremy called "punishment." Meanwhile in a space station stood Cyrus and Flashflame. They were in space and surrounded in all the machinery and darkness comfort was a main idea in Cyrus's head. Flashflame took off his mask and chuckled. "Cyrus, let me ask you something." Cyrus nodded his consent and Flashflame continued. "Why did you leave the distortion world? I thought you swore that you would create a new world without spirit in there." Cyrus spoke and the aura of power that surrounded him intensified and reminded Flashflame why Cyrus was a favorite of his. "I attempted to make a new world. One that was all my own but it didn't work out. The foolish child finished me off and left me with nothing after everything had been in my grasp." Cyrus punched in some commands and within seconds a huge beam shot out the space station headed straight for satellites scattered all around earth's atmosphere. The beams made contact and spread. Over in sinnoh celestic town was being evacuated as a meteor shower began and a huge hole in the ground was created. First under team galactic's control was dialga and palkia. The legendary deities were now in a senseless rage and would only listen to Cyrus. In hoenn groudon and kyogre awakened once more and joined dialga and palkia on their way to johto. As Cyrus landed at mount silver the three legendary beasts were out along with dialga, palkia, celibi, groudon, kyogre and even deoxys. They were all under Cyrus's control and they assembled In front of him. "The mission is simple. Destroy everything."


	18. Chapter 18

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 18

The legendaries quickly moved out spreading through the entire region. Cyrus quickly activated his jets boots and flew to the headquarters for the final part of his plan. Near mount silver rowan, Robert and Jeremy were deciding what to do next. "How do we stop team galactic? How can we drive them out of johto?" rowan asked. "Maybe we could just use all our pokemon and destroy everything in sight" suggested Jeremy. Rowan shrugged his shoulders and smiled "works for me." the boys quickly ran into the mountain and once again found the passage into the galactic base. They ran through several long corridors and soon came to a huge hall. It had a domed glass ceiling and the gray walls and black rugs on the polished floor made the place feel like a funeral home. a sick one. Rowan quickly ran off to a huge spiral staircase going up while Robert went downstairs in an elevator and Jeremy went down another passage nearby. Before the boys had come to the mountain they made sure they had their pokegears working in order to insure communication. Rowan could feel a burning sensation in his legs as he climbed higher up. By the time he reached the top his chest was also burning and he had to lay down on the carpet to get his breath back. He quickly got up and walked down a small hallway. On both sides of the wall was a door. Six rooms in total. Rowan went to each room checking but found that the place was deserted. He moved on and turned a corner to see a small elevator. He took it down and when the doors opened it took all his willpower not to gasp. For when the he got out the elevator he found himself on small ledge overlooking some kind of auditorium. It had beautiful artwork on the ceiling and there were countless rows of velvet seats. In each and every seat was a member of team galactic. Where everyone could see was a huge screen. It was showing video of the legendaries destroying different parts of johto. Below Jeremy was crouched in the shadows in the back of the auditorium. He was in extreme shock and the video had tears of rage pouring all over his face. The bastards from team galactic were destroying his homeland, the one place in the world that meant everything to him. He had to do something. He moved to his right and found a staircase. He climbed up and found rowan watching. They stood together waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Meanwhile, Robert had found himself in the arsenal he grabbed several weapons for him and the other two and ran out to look for them. He checked the main hall and soon went the way he saw rowan go. Three minutes later the boys were quietly prepping their weapons on the ledge. They were about to move in when Cyrus came out on stage. "Ladies and gentleman the video coverage shown behind proves just how successful we have been in this pathetic region. We have finally dominated and together we all shall finally see the birth of my… I mean our new universe. Today we have overcome and we are still not done. You shall relax and enjoy as the commanders and I put the finishing touches on our plan." his icy cold eyes were scanning the entire crowd and even the team galactic members were shuddering under his gaze. He unnerved people. It was what he was born to do. He had given his plans for sinnoh and the distortion world and looked now towards a future universe with him as god. His lies were solid and he couldn't help relish the fact that these idiot grunts truly believed that they would live in his universe. He turned to walk out and suddenly stopped. He had seen shadows in the ledge above and as the boys came out with their guns out ready to fire Cyrus pulled out his own weapon. He turned around the boys let loose with their rounds blood flew and people dropped everywhere. Rowan and Robert had been aiming to scare while Jeremy aimed at people. They quickly turned to him. "What the fuck is wrong with you are you crazy." Cyrus fired at Jeremy who began running towards Cyrus while hiding behind chairs. Robert and rowan quickly followed as the sound of bullets echoed all through the room. Cyrus stopped and quickly ran out behind the stage. He entered a room with his private and sleek machine. His own original design it was a beautiful hybrid of helicopter and plane. It looked just like a helicopter but without the rotors, instead there were huge engine built into the side that would take in materials from the air and turn into fuel. At top speed this baby flew at least mach 2. Cyrus got in and flew away s the boys ran in. rowan quickly exchanged for charizard and they flew after. They kept a good distance in case Cyrus had weapons. They followed and a few minutes later they were at the whirl islands.


	19. Chapter 19

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 19

Rowan returned charizard and the three boys quickly ran into the whirl islands. Inside it was pitch black and they stumbled through. They finally found a hole in the ground and a ladder. They climbed down and saw further into the cave that there was a downward slope. They walked down and saw an amazingly bright light shining from a small cavern below. They walked in and saw Cyrus standing in front of a wall of water. Cyrus turned around and in his hand was a silver wing. He held it up and it began to levitate in midair. The boys gasped. "You foolish children have not even been so much as blips on team galactic's radar up until this point. You caused this disruptions and chaos all over the region though. Maybe not on purpose but you do. For thousands of years legend states that when summoned with a wing or feather either ho-oh or lugia appear in front of the summoner. Three bells stationed around the cavern began glowing and ringing. Suddenly manic laughter was heard and out of the darkness flashflame appeared. He no longer had his mask. He smiled and suddenly they were all on top of the tin tower in ecruteak city. Flashflame pulled out the rainbow wing from his pocket and bells on the tower began reacting the same as the ones at the whirl islands. In the sky a huge orange portal appeared. Then Cyrus spoke. "These legends just like every other Pokémon are weak and useless. They thrive off of the pathetic incomplete thing that is human spirit. But today under my control ho-oh and lugia shall become majestic". A flash of red light came out from the portal and through the minds of the boys were images of fire and water meeting. There was an image of their entire planet in flames and then a huge dark shadow spreading it's wings. Out of the portal flew a huge shadow. It was a bird of some kind. It closed in on the tower. It was mainly red with the beautiful colors of the rainbow coloring some of the feathers all over it's body. It was ho-oh. It landed right in front of Cyrus. "Ho-oh, your power shall be mine." As Cyrus said this he pulled out his mind control device and the boys watched in horror as Ho-oh's eyes became empty and white and the being burst into flames in its rage. "go my lordly creature and fetch me lugia." Ho-oh rose and flew back out. The boys quickly ran at the men and flashflame simply threw a fireball at them which exploded and sent them off the side of the roof of the tower. The boys went tumbling through the air and landed on Ho-oh's back. It screamed in rage and tried to shake them off but to no avail. They were flying all over johto and when they passed over goldenrod city and saw kyogre and dialga destroying the entire city Jeremy jumped off and landed on the roof of the department store in order to try and stop kyogre and dialga. Ho-oh flew on and they came back to the whirl islands. Already lugia was in the air. Ho-oh released a monstrous hyper beam that hit lugia so hard that it flipped in the air. Now that lugia was provoked it gave chase as Ho-oh flew back to Cyrus. Robert jumped off Ho-oh at violet city in order to stop the legendary dogs and celebi from doing anymore damage. Ho-oh flew to mount silver where Cyrus stood aiming his weapon and a few seconds later lugia was his. Rowan jumped off Ho-oh and hid in the shrubs nearby while Cyrus flew off on lugia and flashflame took Ho-oh. Rowan went back to the galactic arsenal and found a huge time bomb. Nothing mattered now this had to be done. He went to the main hall from before and quickly set up the bomb. In twenty-six minutes this place would be history. He turned around to leave and ran into a roundhouse kick. His jaw was killing him as he looked to his assailant. There in front of him stood Domino. She laughed as she watched the blood trickle out of rowan's mouth. She went for the bomb and rowan quickly ran towards her and picked her up in the process. She struggled and sent a vicious karate chop into his neck, he dropped her and all her struggling brought him with her as they tumbled down a flight of stairs. Rowan quickly got up and found a sort of vault. Domino was unconscious so he blew open the door using dragon rage from charizard and dragged Domino inside. Then charizard used flamethrower to melt the hinges and the door together permanently locking the vault. Rowan returned charizard and went to check on his bomb. Fifteen minutes left. He decided there was no time to waste and flew off on charizard on his way to olivine city with no idea of the horrors that were still to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 20

With his heart pounding madly and nerves on end rowan flew through the air on charizard. He was flying over the entire region of johto. Everywhere below him cities were in shambles the dead lying around in the streets and the survivors checking to see who else was left and mourning over lost loved ones. The legendary pokemon were nowhere to be found. Unfortunately that was not good news they could have moved somewhere else. He finally saw olivine and returned charizard. The city was in flames including the lighthouse. The huge and beautiful tower of life saving light was now virtually destroyed. Jasmine and her father sat on a bench nearby in tears as they watched the flames engulf the lighthouse. Beneath the bench sitting at jasmine's feet was a little mareep. Rowan walked over to try and help when jasmine ran over and whispered something in his ear. "A very scary man that sounded just like one those British people came over to our house and sent us here. It wasn't a different where, it was a different when." Rowan stood stunned wondering how flashflame had managed that. He asked a sailor and the man told him that the legendaries had moved onward in the direction of ecruteak city. Sparing an exhausted charizard rowan ran the rest of the way to ecruteak to get news. The one tower left had survived the chaos but the city was falling apart. Rowan spoke to whoever he could and it seemed the next place to check was goldenrod city. He ran there and saw national park was nothing more than plain dirt even the grass was gone and you could barely see what remained of the huge water fountain. He made it into goldenrod and saw a huge… no colossal stone column erected high in the air. Above was a huge palace like place and rowan saw amazing lights and shapes that resembled the legendaries. He took out charizard and flew up. He was extremely nervous now and a great fear was gnawing at him. He and charizard reached the palace and saw the army of legendaries standing at attention. They were all glowing and had chains connected to them. All around were images of different parts of the world being destroyed by the power of the legendaries. Lillycove city was flooded, violet city was nothing but the gym left, saffron, celadon, and lavender all destroyed. Rowan exchanged and made sure his johto team was ready for battle. He walked by the legendaries and into the palace.

Miles away at the doomed galactic base near mount silver, a desperate domino was putting all her energy into trying to get out of her make shift prison. She screamed in frustration as tears of rage fell down her face. Behind was a small sound and in fear she turned around to see flashflame. She smiled as he held out his hand and they both teleported out as the base went to hell.

Rowan walked into the silent palace. There was a beautiful rug extended through an entire hall leading to a huge spiral staircase. He walked up it and after a few minutes of tiring climbing he made it to the top. There stood flashflame, Cyrus, mars, Jupiter and Jeremy and Robert in handcuffs. They all looked towards rowan and a mask less flashflame smiled. Rowan cringed as he saw his father's smile in that face. Rowan was looking around and smiled realizing they had lost their valuable agent domino. As if flashflame were reading his mind he said "domino escaped and is safely positioned in a new region with another team undergoing new training. I must say attempting to kill her like that was smart and elegant but not fast enough." A sneer went across flashflame's face and he chuckled with glee. A gray energy began forming around Cyrus and he levitated. He was simply hovering until he faced the window and flew out blasting through the glass. He soared through the air with legendaries close behind. The other criminals left after him and rowan quickly freed the other boys. Then all three of them jumped onto charizard to go after Cyrus, the skies were darkening as they climbed higher up in the air and they came to find Cyrus rotating in midair with energy flowing out of him. He snapped his fingers and whole parts of the world were falling apart. There were instantaneous blasts of flame and earthquakes everywhere. This was the horror and the boys could feel true terror as Cyrus said "now I can have my universe."


	21. Chapter 21

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 21

High above the region of johto everyone watched as the energy from Cyrus began to spread through the air bringing more destruction as it moved through the lands. The wind began to pick up and the clouds were shifting. Rowan quickly urged charizard forward and they flew right for Cyrus. As charizard flew by him, rowan jumped off and speared Cyrus in midair. The two quickly began to descend. Cyrus, who had been taken by surprise, was still falling. He quickly grabbed rowan by the neck and threw him. Rowan practically flew through the air. Whatever had happened to Cyrus had made him super human. Rowan seeing the ocean quickly positioned himself and survived the fall with nothing but some pain in his back as he crashed into the water. He swam back up to the surface and saw Cyrus quickly moving. Rowan began to swim after him and he soon ran out of breath. Meanwhile thousands of feet above Jeremy and Robert still on top of charizard were battling the commanders. They all quickly moved on their jet boots easily evading most of charizard's attacks. When they pulled out their guns both boys flew away as fast as they could. Charizard soon spotted rowan and dived down to scoop him up. They flew in the direction rowan had seen Cyrus go and soon they came to stop at lavender town (or what remained of it) and they ascended closer to space. They soon saw Cyrus fly down into his space station/ jet. The boys managed to get in right behind him without him noticing. He began waving his hands and the entire expanse of the planet went up in flames. Jeremy could take it no longer and as the ship rose into space he charged Cyrus but upon contact he simply blasted off into the wall. Cyrus then restrained the boys with chains from his energy and made them watch as the entire planet was wiped clean. It was nothing, just a huge rotating rock. No water, no grass, no clouds, nothing. Jeremy cried out in desperation and rage. Cyrus snapped his fingers and before their eyes every planet was "cleaned" and remade in Cyrus's vision. Cyrus focused on earth and through a huge screen in the ship they saw the world become Cyrus's mechanical hell. Huge chrome buildings rose out of the ground gigantic robots and all of Cyrus's sick creations coming out of nowhere. There were no people just talking robots with wills that easily bend and those who obeyed every command. All over Cyrus had created his own universe with him as god. They quickly went back down to earth. They landed in what rowan assumed used to be goldenrod city and they watched as Cyrus for the first time in his life laughed and smiled as he looked over his creation. "Finally, the world… no the universe is free of strife brought by the incomplete spirit of humans." From behind them a familiar voice said "not completely" Behind them stood an enraged flashflame along with mars and Jupiter. "Charon may be dead now thanks to the light show but I am still very much alive." Flashflame enveloped himself completely in flames and he quickly blasted Cyrus away. Cyrus got up and took to the air against flashflame. When Cyrus got hit the boys were released, so when mars and Jupiter moved forth to help Cyrus the boys stepped in their way. "You're not going anywhere" Robert whispered. The two girls quickly threw out a duo of bronzor and the boys joined for a double battle while rowan tried to reach the battle between flashflame and Cyrus. He quickly tried to use charizard but it was too tired to fly. He climbed to the roof of the nearest building and stood waiting to see who would fall first. In the clouds flashflame blasted Cyrus with flames so powerful they were changing color. A beautiful deep blue to vibrant and fierce yellow and even black, the flames singed Cyrus and made him crash down. He quickly sent his robots after flashflame and that's when rowan, ivysaur and gengar attacked. Ivysaur quickly used sunny day and hit one of the giant robots with solar beam. On contact it blew apart and a barrage of flame flew out in all directions while a powerful shadow ball from gengar brought down a second robot. Cyrus screamed in rage and brought human-sized robots that quickly began to close in and get the kill on rowan. Below Robert was using Saturn's toxicroak along with Jeremy using his bayleef. The bronzor both simply levitated. They were octagonal shaped plates of dark blue steel and they quickly glared as the commanders gave them their first attacks. A double psychic attack. Robert had toxicroak jump out the way while bayleef took it and then struck both bronzor with a solar beam. The attack knocked out one bronzor but the other still stuck in. "toxicroak, use cross-chop." The attack finished the second bronzor. Up in the air flashflame was blasting flame at both rowan and Cyrus. Flames blasted through buildings causing some to explode while some were simply burning down and others were being brought down by blasts of energy from Cyrus. Flashflame teleported into a building that rowan was trying to find a decent place to attack that had cover. Rowan saw flashflame and quickly cracked him in the ribs with a good hard kick. Flashflame staggered and took another shot as Cyrus hit him from behind. The three temporarily became two. It was Cyrus versus rowan. "How about we have a traditional battle" said Cyrus. Rowan smiled as Cyrus said this and quickly pulled out his first pick


	22. Chapter 22

Time Trainer 2: The Mightiest Army

Chapter 22

Thinking of something epic to say rowan threw his pokeball while yelling "assume battle position gengar." Gengar came out in a blast of light. Cyrus simply threw out his honchkrow the huge black bird sat waiting staring beadily at gengar and rowan. Rowan's thoughts went right to the type disadvantage that gengar had but now was not the time for that. "Gengar use shadow ball." The attack was dead on and honchkrow was sent clear across the room. In midair honchkrow regained balance and flew straight towards gengar. "Honchkrow use dark pulse." The dark energy spilled out of honchkrow's beak, smacking into gengar. "Now, use sky attack." Honchkrow was charging for it's attack, this was Rowan's window of opportunity. "Gengar use shadow ball once more." The attack hit, disrupting honchkrow's charging. Rowan realizing that honchkrow's special defense had been weakened enough told gengar to use thunder. It was a risky move considering the attacks accuracy but rowan had spent months trying to teach it thunder. The attack hit but honchkrow stood once more. Now the smile on gengar's face was quickly disappearing. "Honchkrow use foresight." Gengar was now in true peril only because he was susceptible to all attacks. "Honchkrow use drill peck." The barrage of pecks hit gengar making it shake so much an onlooker would have assumed gengar were having a seizure. Gengar back flipped away from the attack and held up it's hands. Honchkrow stood in puzzlement wondering if gengar was giving up. Suddenly honchkrow saw itself right beside it. This one was following gengar's movements and it was closing in on it. Honchkrow quickly attacked the image but it felt the pain. Night shade was successful and as darkness enveloped honchkrow all it could think of was witchcraft. In a few seconds an unconscious honchkrow was lying down on the floor. Cyrus returned it. He threw out a gyarados now. It's sheer size alone made gengar take a step back. "Gyarados use hydro pump." "Gengar dodge and use shadow ball." Quickly the attacks went flying. The rush of water from hydro pump went smashing a hole into the wall as gengar jumped into the air and launched a shadow ball. The attack hit gyarados and it screamed in rage. Gengar seemed to tremble and rowan gasped as he realized gyarados had just lowered gengar's defense with screech. "Gyarados retreat, run away." With growing suspicions, rowan commanded gengar to follow. It became like a silly game with gengar chasing gyarados all the around the room. Suddenly gyarados quickly turned around and used crunch on gengar. The super effective move knocked gengar out. Rowan returned gengar wondering who to throw out. Seeing no other choice rowan chose bayleef. "Gyarados use ice fang." Bayleef quickly jumped out of the way and landed behind gyarados. "Bayleef use magical leaf." The ensemble of different color leaves flew towards gyarados at lightning speed. "Bayleef use body slam." Bayleef charged right into gyarados leaving it slightly disoriented. "Now bayleef use stun spore." The orange powder was released from the buds around bayleef's neck and soon enough paralysis had gyarados in it's grasp. "Bayleef use solar beam." First glowing then a blast of white. It was like a giant flash attack. There was the humming of the energy coming from solarbeam, and then additional light growing around bayleef making it glow white. When things went back to normal gyarados was knocked out and standing in front of rowan was meganium. In joy rowan quickly pulled out his pokedex and the computerized voice said "meganium, the herb pokemon, this pokemon has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants just by breathing on them." Rowan laughed as he imagined zombie plants and trees craving for human flesh as they roamed the land. He put his pokedex away and his good mood evaporated as he looked at Cyrus. Cyrus threw out a crobat now. The pokedex did an automatic scan but rowan didn't bother to check the info. He returned meganium and threw out sneasel. "Crobat use poison fang." Crobat flew forward with poison practically oozing out of it's mouth. It bit into sneasel and flew away quickly. Sneasel was having trouble standing and rowan realized sneasel had been poisoned. Luck was not with rowan today. "Sneasel use slash." Sneasel ran forward at lightning speed but crobat quickly evaded each slash and hack. "Crobat use crunch." Sneasel jumped out of the way and in midair rowan told it to use blizzard. With that one attack alone crobat fell out. Maybe luck was changing it's mind. Cyrus threw out his last chance his weavile. Sneasel looked weavile right in the eye. Weavile simply snickered looking at it's pre-evolutionary form. Quickly weavile grabbed sneasel, threw it in the air and hit it with hyper beam. Sneasel was done. Now rowan had two pokemon who could own weavile just with their type. Seeing this as a chance at growth rowan threw out Tyrogue. "This is my last pokemon. After this I will kill you, no matter who wins this battle I will still have my universe." Before rowan could retort a helicopter blasted through the wall with Robert and Jeremy in control. "Take a look outside" said Jeremy. Everyone turned their attention to the huge hole in the wall as a gigantic portal appeared in midair. From it came every legendary whose power had been taken by Cyrus, and the first thing they did was destroy everything in sight. While nobody was paying attention flashflame awoke and set an energy bomb beneath Cyrus then he teleported outside to wait for rowan so he could finish him off. Cyrus quickly told weavile to use hyper beam again. The blast missed though and Tyrogue used focus energy. Weavile went in this time with slash. It hit but Tyrogue retaliated with a tightening of it's focus. Weavile went towards with another slash and right before it hit Tyrogue, Tyrogue unleashed a viscous focus punch attack which knocked out weavile. Cyrus returned weavile as an on looking flashflame snapped his fingers and Cyrus was blown away. During the explosion Tyrogue had evolved and rowan now had a hitmonlee. Rowan returned hitmonlee and joined Robert and Jeremy in the helicopter. They moved out to get a better look at the destruction of Cyrus's paradise. Everything was up in flames. The boys quickly found flashflame and opened fire on him using the guns that the helicopter had. Flashflame realizing defeat teleported to his next destination. All the legendary pokemon were there except for two. Those two were ho-oh and lugia. The helicopter flew over the entire region. While passing over blackthorn city the boys saw some kind of odd light flashing in a cave near the northern part of the city. They landed and walked inside. The dragon's den was in ruins. All that remained was a rock with two pokeballs on top. Robert and rowan quickly grabbed them and walked outside. "What do you think is inside these?" asked Robert. Rowan shrugged his shoulders and took out his pokedex. The pokedex scanned the ball and the screen displayed the words lugia, level 60. Rowan scanned the other and found out that it held ho-oh at the same level. The boys sat in shock inside the helicopter wondering what to do with these new pokemon. Rowan and Robert had exchanged party members in order to hold onto ho-oh and lugia. Rowan kept lugia and Robert kept ho-oh. Both legendaries could prove useful for future dilemmas. Six months went by and all the people of johto began rebuilding their region in the six months time, Cyrus's vision faded and the ruined world returned. While the boys helped with relief efforts they came upon Cyrus's remains. They burned him and then celebrated as they realized they had beaten him. His ashes remained there, right where the pokethlon dome would be built. Nobody would ever find out. The boys were all at new bark town in the professor's lab singing happy birthday to Jeremy who had turned seventeen. He smiled as he saw his huge chocolate birthday cake. They ate and partied and had a blast. The next day though rowan and Robert decided to move on. Jeremy opted to stay behind to follow in his father's footsteps and become a professor. Rowan and Robert accepted and walked through the entire region looking for a way out finding none they realized they were probably trapped in 1969 forever. One night rowan sat in his bed praying to find a way home when a small portal opened in his room. He was stunned and woke Robert up. They changed, got their stuff and walked into the portal. They arrived in a dark room. It was silent and rowan could barely see. He checked his pokedex and saw it had made another upgrade. Now the date was July 19th 2142. They had just crossed well over a hundred or more years maybe even two hundred years that they just walked through. The portal stood and rowan experimenting waved his hand and the portal disappeared. Somewhere nearby Robert gasped. "Did you just do that" Robert asked. Rowan replied with a yes and tried once more. He waved his hand and the portal came back. "Holy shit." They stumbled through the dark room and finally found a door. They went through to see a staircase going up. They climbed and soon found themselves in a corridor it was narrow with doors on every side. That's when the boys noticed none of the doors had knobs or locks, just some sort of slot for a card key or something. They found another staircase and climbed up to find themselves on the deck of a huge cruise ship type boat. An announcement rang through the entire ship informing everyone that they would reach littleroot town in exactly one hour. The boys smiled as they realized they were heading for hoenn.


End file.
